


Unexpected Visitors

by Leviosally468



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Clueless Ghirahim, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Established Ghirahim/Link, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Ghirahim is a sarcastic ass, Ghirahim loves his little hero, Humor, Kikwis are not Pokemon, M/M, Multi, Post-Skyward Sword, Quote: Gotta catch 'em all! (Pokemon), Spark is hawt, Zelda and Ghirahim are friends, sorry Spark, the crossover fic that no one asked for, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosally468/pseuds/Leviosally468
Summary: AU Crossover fun with The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword peeps and the team leaders of Pokémon GO. It starts with something simple, or at least it should be simple-Links 23rd Birthday preparations. Zelda tries to help a totally clueless Ghirahim plan. Pokemon trainers Spark, Candela and Blanche find themselves in a strange land upon the post SS surface world. Ghirahim works as a stylist in the newly re-settled community upon the surface, Link is captain of Hylias royal guard and the new weapons master after Eagus retires.“Somehow, I fear I will likely regret asking this; if not for the mere concept of the thing itself, then for the admission of my utter naivety…but…what is a birthday…?” Ghirahim asked a bit reluctantly.Her eyes widened only slightly, but he could tell by the way her jaw worked that she was trying desperately not to gape at him. Fan-bloody-tastic.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Spark/Zelda
Kudos: 4





	1. The Meaning of Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-O!! Okay okay, sooo this entire fic was actually inspired by a fan art piece that I drew about 2 weeks ago of Link and Ghira playing with a Leafeon. This is BY FAR my favorite story of these two so far, it has literally been the most fun to write. I don't have a lot of experience outside of Pokémon GO, so I hope my character depictions of the three leaders are okay. This is my first crossover, so all comments appreciated! I hope you all enjoy, this fic will not be much longer than probably 5 chapters. Please leave me your comments and let me know what y'all think!  
> Oh, also this fic stands reasonably well on its own, but there are references to things that happen between Link and Ghirahim in my other fics...just so y'all are aware...

“So have you given any thought to Links birthday?” Zelda cocked an eyebrow at the ex-demon, crossing her arms under her breasts beneath the white cotton drape that covered her from neck to toes.  
To Links what? He internalized, tilting his head to one side and then the other as he surveyed his work. He swallowed minutely before replying in what he could only hope was an offhand tone;  
  
“I’m not sure I follow.” Turning away from her face, Ghirahim reached for his comb and shears as he prepared to feather the young goddess’ bangs into her long, blonde length. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip rather like a child who had been told Yule was cancelled.  
  
“He hasn’t had a proper birthday celebration since before the conflict; I think it would mean a lot to him if we planned a party this time.” She continued in an obvious tone as though he were merely playing dumb. The trouble was…he _wasn’t_ playing dumb…  
  
“There’s that _word_ again…” He mumbled, turning back to her face and combing her overgrown bangs out with his long, permanently blackened fingers; her eyelashes fluttered.  
  
“What word?” She asked, jerking her head slightly in incredulity.  
  
“Hold still, your highness, if you would like to keep your eyelashes.” He hissed, jerking the scissors away just in time. His renown as an artist of the cosmetic had become such that he now manned a small shop in the village square of Ordon, the new settlement upon the surface within Faron Woods. It had been the name of Ghirahim's village as a small boy, and whether by some small mercy or simply because she couldn’t think of anything better, the young goddess had allowed the name to stick. He returned to her hair, snipping away delicately as her eyes surveyed him. He remembered the first time he had worked on her; the first time he had ever touched her. He had always been quick to put up walls during any of their conversations after Demise had been defeated and he had been rescued by The Hero, and outed to his majesty as The Hero’s undying lover. His hatred for Hylia had burned for a long time; so much so that it hadn’t been easy to simply shrug away all of the ingrained pain, so he fortified his defenses with sarcasm and insults. He tried to ignore the small, penitent offerings of kindness that were always there, though admittedly rotting underneath the many layers of her own jabs and admonishments for him; but they were always there in the end. Perhaps it was some vain attempt to connect with him on a healthier level, as Link's best friend...the naming of the village, her support of his relationship with Link, in the way she led her people, and in the way she trusted him in front of her here and now, manhandling her precious golden locks. He remembered the way his fingers had roved through her fine, delicate golden strands that very first time and how the turmoil and resentment he had always fallen back on for her seemed to simply melt away as her threads of gold slid through his dark fingertips. It was such a simple touch, such a simple yet genuine gesture; there was nothing more intimate to it, but for whatever reason, it brought him peace. Her willingness to trust him with something as delicate as cutting her hair had created a weakness in the battlements he had erected to protect himself…and he found himself pondering if they were no longer needed.  
And now she sat, once again, before his steady hands and he fluffed her soft fringe vigorously, his eyes weighing and measuring once more.  
  
“Somehow, I fear I will likely regret asking this; if not for the mere concept of the thing itself, then for the admission of my utter naivety…but…what is a _birthday_ …?” Her eyes widened only slightly, but he could tell by the way her jaw worked that she was trying desperately not to gape at him. Fan- _bloody_ -tastic. She drew in a slow breath, her eyes dropping into her lap.  
  
“Ghirahim…I’m sorry…I didn’t think…” She stammered. He grinned; the satisfaction of her discomfort never ceased to please him, nor likely would it ever.  
  
“Oh no need to suddenly tiptoe around my feelings, your grace…I think it’s safe to say I’ve had to confront much worse than my lacking knowledge of human tradition.” He replied apathetically, turning her toward the great mirror that had, until this moment, remained at her back. She gasped, suddenly distracted, at her reflection. His smile widened as he removed the cotton sheath from around her and she stood, her fingers sinking into her soft tresses.  
  
“Not that you need to hear it, but you are _indeed_ talented.” Her eyes widened as she drank in her own refreshed reflection. It didn’t seem to matter how often anyone said it, a warm bubble of pride blossomed within him as a smirk of arrogance flitted across his face. Whether it was for the fact that he had finally found something of a place for himself in this unlikely community or simply for her compliment he couldn’t tell…probably the latter.  
  
“Darling, your praise gives me life.” He breathed dramatically, tossing his own pale fringe in a self satisfied way; A cat that had sneaked into the cream.  
  
“As long I don’t need to come back here with the grease pot to fit your head through the door later…” She continued lightly, shaking her fingers through her sunny blonde length and continuing to admire her image.  
  
“Says the girl who can’t even look me in the eye to insult me, she’s so obsessed with herself…” His grin nearly split his face as she scowled at his reflection in the mirror. “Don’t worry, my queen, I won’t hold it against you…I accept it as the highest compliment!” She rolled her eyes.  
  
“Though I doubt it will be the last time I tell you this, I’ll remind you again that you can call me ‘Zelda’” Her hands finally fell from her hair as she straightened and turned to actually look him in the eye. Ghirahim cocked his hips to the side, the protective sheath she had worn thrown over his shoulder. He was really quite handsome in his new attire; steel-blue breeches hugged his muscular thighs, giving way to soft, black brushed-leather boots with just the merest hint of a heel. A loose linen top with billowing sleeves and a lace-up neck lay under a handsome gray silk argyle waistcoat that framed his lithe yet muscular upper body with a kind of sophisticated grace. A fine leather belt with a silver diamond shaped buckle gleamed at his waist. She had certainly never doubted Link's taste in the man based solely on his appearance. She gave him a small smile, searching for the answer to his earlier question.  
  
“A birthday is a celebration we use to mark the importance of one’s delivery into the world.” She answered slowly, her cheeks coloring slightly. It wasn’t the first time she had found herself stumbling over the fact that Ghirahim had not shared in many of the assumed-to-be common place rituals and traditions of modern humanity.  
  
“I gathered as much…” He began sardonically, “but what has that got to do with me?” The Goddess shuffled her feet a bit awkwardly.  
  
“Well, because it’s also the number one excuse we have to throw a really raucous and out-of-control party?” She finished in a questioning tone with a look in her eyes that insisted quite plainly that he was surely an expert at this. He grinned mischievously.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
“Fix your face, you’re about to slice me from nose to navel, not piss yourself!” Link barked at the rosy-cheeked youth before him, but he shot him an encouraging smile all the same. Fledge had improved dramatically at the sword now that he was training once a week with Link but he still looked like a gutless moron brandishing a butter knife at him half the time. “Chin up! Feet further apart!” The Captain of The Goddess’ guard raised his great dark steel blade and continued to circle the still-hesitant man across from him. Some people just aren’t fighters, a small voice produced in the back of Links mind. He quashed it down and rushed forward, bringing Demon slicing horizontally toward Fledge’s right shoulder, his permanent puppy dog features flashing in terror as he brought his sword up to deflect the blow, the balls of his feet skidding into the dirt beneath their boots. Link didn’t stop there, he needed to start pushing Fledge to act instead of react. He pivoted swiftly behind his back, bringing Demon swishing toward Fledge’s leather protected thigh and surprisingly, he rolled back to the right and away from Links backslice. Link straightened, turning toward Fledge, who was panting and shaking slightly, but a grin tweaked the corners of his lips as he looked, wide-eyed, back at The Hero. “That’s getting better, Fledge, really…” He nodded appreciatively at his friend and raised Demon again. “Now, stop trying to hit me, and hit me!” He yelled and rushed forward. Fledge didn’t wait for him this time as he, too, lunged forward to meet him. Good, Link thought.  
  
Ghirahim smiled as he leaned idly against the doorway of the sparring hall, watching the two men…well one in particular…He watched the way his hair clung to his sweaty forehead, the way he danced and pivoted on the balls of his feet with all the surefootedness of a stalking beast, the way the muscles of his arms rippled as he drove Demon into the other man's blade. His smile deepened as his eyes followed the sword, his one-time prison. It didn’t matter how many times he watched The Goddess’ Hero, _his_ Hero spar, it sent tantalizing shivers up his spine to watch him wield the blade. It made his heart pound and his head spin to watch him pivot and parry and slice with the sword that was once a part of him. It made him want to grab him by the collar, throw him over one of the great practice logs that lined the room and fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight; Fledge be damned. It was a feeling he had finally made his peace with, no longer being the sword, having for so long been used for little else in the hands of The Demon King. It was a painful yearning at first, and he struggled for many weeks with not being able to watch Link fence at all. Perhaps a small part of him longed to be the sword again; the very edges of his body imbued with the exhilarating and unparalleled power of being able to spare or take life. But over time, other priorities had grown within him; his once wrathful but admittedly rather meager existence had left a void that was finally filling with the new complex world he had been brought into. In this way, his vices had shifted into an adoring admiration for the man before him, upholding his memory as the sword with a righteous and steadfast hand….and attempting to train even the most pathetic excuses for life as swordsmen. He rolled his eyes as the lesser youth, Fledge, let out a squeak and nearly dropped his sword as he thrust at Link, missed, and staggered forward as the flat of the other man's blade collided with his shoulders. Ghirahim moved in the shadow of the doorway, his claps of appreciation echoing in the hall.  
  
“Bravo! Bravo!” He called emphatically but Link could hear the drops of disdain on his lips. He swept behind Link, pressing briefly into him and licked his ear. Link caught his eye with a raised brow, shooting him a small grin before he strode on over to Fledge, who promptly turned his eyes to the dirt and positively cowered. The boy was still reverently terrified of Ghirahim, though Link couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Ghirahim had never been rude to him outright; he ragged on him, but the ex-demon ragged on everyone including Link himself. “You look positively _spent_ dear boy…” Ghirahim simpered with a feigned concern, clasping his shoulder. Fledge’s eyes slowly raised themselves to Ghirahim's, and he nodded jerkily. Ghirahim chuckled and leaned toward Fledge’s long ear. Link rolled his eyes as images of the Skyview Temple and a similar treatment sustained by himself flashed in his mind’s eye. “Now, why don’t you let me take that sword for you while you go and have a rest…” He oozed, sticking his bottom lip out in continued mock-sympathy. Fledge could only nod stiffly in return before ambling off to the side of the room as Ghirahim turned toward Link, flourishing the sword between his hands, testing its weight. Link's smile widened as he swung Demon in a high arc, readying himself. He had not crossed swords with Ghirahim since before Demise’s defeat. Link had never questioned why, merely assuming the time would come when he was ready. “I must say, I’m not really used to working with such a handicap as this…” Ghirahim indicated the sword with a flicker of his dark eyes.  
  
“Perhaps I should go easy on you then?” Link called back, lunging forward and swinging upward, which caught Ghirahim by surprise and he sprang backward just in time.  
  
“Watch the goods, darling!” He called, alighting easily on top of the swinging practice log behind him. In a flash of diamonds, he reappeared behind Link and licked his ear again, ducking swiftly with a roar of laughter as the other man swung wildly over his shoulder.  
  
“No cheating!” Link hissed as he pivoted, bringing Demon swinging toward Ghirahim's right side. This time he countered it easily with the practice sword, offering Link a roguish wink.  
  
“It’s just like old times, my love.” He blew Link a kiss as they clashed and parried. Ghirahim fell back into the dance easily, flowing through the forms as he had been taught to do…as he had been forged to do all those years ago. “Fix your face!” He poked as he dodged sideways, Demon's point missing him by mere millimeters. He had not bothered to don any armor, and he was beginning to wonder if that wasn’t a rather stupid choice. “You’re starting to look like dear little Fledge over there!” Ghirahim tossed his head toward Fledge who was sitting, white-knuckled on the edge of his seat.  
  
“Yeah…” Link shot back as both blades met in the center with a clang, bringing the men’s faces within a hairs breadth of each other, “You’re looking really strong with a literal waterfall cascading over your face…bound to win it any moment now I expect--” His words were practically stolen away as Ghirahim took his mouth in a fleeting kiss and shoved him backward at last. Instead of staggering, Link allowed himself to roll low over his shouder, into a crouch. Swinging Demon wide, he launched himself back forward and Ghirahim, expecting a slash to the right, immediately angled his sword over his right shoulder, but Link fooled him by pivoting around to his left instead. In one swift motion, he snaked his left arm around Ghirahim's neck, his other hand bringing the sharp edge of the blade to Ghirahim's back and pressing gently. The man gasped, his charcoal fingers going to Links forearm, which was not tight enough to offer any pain. This time, he licked Ghirahim's ear. Snap! Link suddenly froze, his eyes crossed as a jet-black dagger hovered, revolving slowly before his eyes, ready to rip through the center of his skull. He exhaled slowly, watching the dagger unblinking. Ghirahim chuckled and with another snap, the dagger winked out. Link relaxed his hold and both men dissolved into laughter as Fledge clapped appreciatively from the side of the room. Link looped his arm around Ghirahim's waist and the taller man allowed his own to rest easily on the other’s shoulders. They exited the sparring hall chatting animatedly like an old married couple, Fledge clambering after them.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Okay, first off, the first two paragraphs here are sexually explizzle muh nizzle, so skip on ahead to "A short time later..." if you aren't down with boy on boy action. Again, I hope I'm doing okay with the 'GO' characters here. Enjoy!

Link bit back a yell, pitching face forward into the pillows as Ghirahim's tongue plunged inside him, licking deep. He arched his back with a grunt as the other man's hands slid over his backside and drifted around to grasp his thighs, pulling his hips hungrily upward. _Fuck_. He blinked black spots out of his vision, his head swimming as his cock throbbed almost painfully. He felt his entrance expand and contract, suddenly quite empty as Ghirahim shifted behind him. Abruptly, the other man's hands were gliding down his arms to twine into his own fingers, urging him onto his back. Link obediently flipped over, blue eyes staring desperately up into the beautiful face above him. Ghirahim pulled his hips up until Link was straddling his waist, his pale legs thrown wide and nearly bent double. Ghirahim brought his own fingers to his mouth, sucking them wetly without looking away from Link's smoldering gaze.  
  
“Nnngh!!!!Huummmm!” Link moaned, throwing his head back as the fingers slid easily inside him, filling him back up. Ghirahim allowed himself a breathless smile before lowering his head over The Hero’s stiff cock and wrapping it with his tongue. Links moans grew louder as he drew close. Ghirahim withdrew his fingers and leaned forward, taking Link’s mouth aggressively, lingering to nibble his bottom lip. His fingers instead went to his own cock and he pressed forward into the slick heat of Link's gaping hole. His partner bucked and tugged at his shoulders as a strangled gasp separated their mouths. With one hand, Ghirahim continued to pump Link's cock, the other braced against the wall above the headboard as he fucked the very breath out of his lungs. Ghirahim squeezed his eyes shut, panting as he felt orgasm consume him, spilling hot come hard and deep. A strangled cry from under him and the feel of warm liquid on his fingers told him he had done his job well.  
  
A short time later…  
  
“When’re you going down?” Link’s muffled voice asked from somewhere within the fluffy cotton towel he was using to dry his hair. Ghirahim grinned malevolently, stretching his legs languidly in the depths of the copper tub from whence his hero had just risen.  
  
“…I thought I just did, but if you’re ready for _more_ …” He drawled salaciously, allowing his arms to dangle over the sides of the great metal basin. Link's head emerged from the depths of the towel, the cock-eyed look on his face made ever the more hysterical by the fact that his hair literally looked like he had recently hugged an Electric ChuChu. Ghirahim couldn’t help himself and threw back his head laughing.  
  
“Hardy, har, har…” The other retorted, making feeble attempts at flattening the arduous mop in the mirror over the washstand. “Why don’t you fix it for me, since you’re suddenly such an expert?” He abandoned the hopeless venture and strode instead to a chest of wooden drawers in search of a hat, and a set of clean clothes. A soft morning glow streamed in through the window as Link gazed down into the village square. The small apartment they currently occupied sat above Ghirahims shop in Ordon, and they often stayed here as opposed to returning to Lanayru, particularly when nights in Skyloft or in the surface village grew late. While the former demon was indeed still capable of magic, he seldom used it. He claimed that he merely didn’t have much need for it anymore, but Link knew it had everything to do with making the decision to become mortal again. Ghirahim seemed to positively thrive now in the long walks they took upon the surface or back in Skyloft. Teleporting was like cheating time…and he didn’t want to miss out anymore. This, however, did not stop him from staunchly refusing to learn to fly.  
  
“Let’s see…” Ghirahim began, lacing his fingers behind his head, “I have Groose today, and then Orielle…and then a meeting…” Links fingers fumbled on the laces of his trousers as he shot a sidelong glance back at the tub.  
  
“A meeting with whom?” He asked casually. It wasn’t that he cared that much, as his partner rarely met with anyone on a friendly basis aside from himself…and Groose…strangely enough.  
  
“With her Majesty of course…” Ghirahim smiled slyly. Link sighed exasperatedly. While he had finally stopped bringing his sword with him whenever the three of them were together, his opinion of their relationship was still skeptical at best. “Do you think I can’t hear that?” Link immediately stilled his teeth from grinding. The other man shifted in the water, crossing his arms over the side so he could look at his partner. He smiled as Link shrugged into a loose white linen tunic with cropped sleeves and tugged on a light maroon wool hat. He piled his armor and captains tunic on the bed with the intention of donning them later. “Zelda and I have been getting along spiffingly. I cut her hair yesterday…” He murmured into the crook of his dangling elbow, water dripping off the ends of his fingers and onto the wooden floor. Link paused in tugging on his boots. He had called her Zelda, for one…he had cut her hair?  
  
“She let you, huh?”  
  
“Don’t sound so surprised, my love…it’s not like I gave her a pompadour…” They both dissolved into fits of laughter.  
  
Later…  
  
“Okay, first we need to decide where to have it.” Zelda said matter-of-factly, peering over her goblet of ‘Cider of Life’, a new sweet alcoholic drink that Pumm was making from the Life Tree’s fruit. It was wonderfully full-bodied and effervescent, and was now the young goddess’ favorite drink. Ghirahim leaned back in his chair and swirled his own cider thoughtfully. They sat in the bar of the new Inn, Hylia’s Place, within the Ordon village square. Regardless of the deeper meaning of birthdays, Zelda had been right in one thing; parties were Ghirahim's specialty.  
  
“We haven’t hosted a party here on the surface yet…you’re always going on about how you want to hold some spectacular shin-dig down here; maybe this is your opportunity.” He took a sip of cider and hummed delightedly, “Hylia _above_ , this is rather divine…no pun intended.” Zelda snorted.  
  
“Fair enough…I’m sure Peatrice won’t mind if we utilize the inn for food preparations and libations of course…” She punctuated the suggestion with a long swig of cider, which left a foamy moustache behind upon her upper lip. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Tell me again how a first-class lady like yourself is still single?” He teased. She licked the sweet froth from her lip in a single fluid motion, ending with a resounding pop of her lips. “Interesting…” He whispered, raising his own globe back to his lips and drinking deeply.  
  
“Peatrice won’t mind if you what?” The landlady cut in from behind Ghirahim, causing him to choke and splutter. Zelda sniggered as Peatrice swayed over to their table, hands on her hips. She inclined her head respectively to Zelda, and threw Ghirahim a dark look as he tried and failed to maintain his dignity through mopping cider from his chin. The girl was a far cry from the shy and simpering dull-wit she had once been working at the item check. She now carried herself with an air of immense pride and self-satisfaction and she ran a tight ship. Sometimes, the last blossom to open was the most stunning. Peatrice looked Ghirahim up and down with something of a sour look on her lips. Zelda wasn’t sure she had entirely forgiven the man for being the object of Link's affections. Coming to the rescue, she cleared her throat loudly as Ghirahim met her grimace with a cool stare of his own.  
  
“It’s Links birthday in three days, Pea. We were just discussing where to have it.” Zelda continued to sip her cider innocently as Peatrice turned her eyes back on The Goddess. The girl’s cheeks colored and she visibly relaxed a bit.  
  
“Oh. Well in that case, your grace…Hylia’s Place is at your service, of course!” She inclined her head again, attempting a weak smile. Zelda nodded back, and pulled out the chair next to her. Ignoring a ferocious kick from Ghirahim, she smiled.  
  
“Won’t you join us?” The girl’s eyes positively sparkled as she stammered a yes and disappeared, muttering about hanging up her filthy apron. “We’re going to need all the help we can get…” The Goddess smiled over the rim of her glass once more at seething Ghirahim.  
  
Later still…  
  
Link sighed contentedly as he strolled down the forest path of Faron Woods. Ghirahim walked next to his left side and Zelda was to his right. Spring had descended full force upon the surface world and the woods were awash in a vast array of color as flowers burst forth from every square inch of ground that wasn’t the hard-packed trail before them. He ran his hand again through his freshly sculpted fringe; soft honey colored strands slithering easily between his fingers. _So soft_.  
  
“Keep that up and it’ll fall out…” Ghirahim chided to his left, but the self-satisfied smile remained on his lips.  
  
“Oh, stuff it.” Link shouldered him.  
  
It was late afternoon, and the young captain had finally joined his friend and partner after hollering himself hoarse on the battle training field in front of Skyview Temple all day. He had been putting most of the senior knights and several new acquisitions through the finer points of archery until about an hour ago, when he had finally dismissed his men, rubbing his temples. Surprisingly, Fledge had the best aim of any of the other students…Link allowed himself a private chuckle as the image of Groose pinned high to a large tree, an arrow though each shoulder of his tunic and a look of horror on his face resurfaced in his mind.  
  
Link had met them in Ghirahim's shop first, allowing the man to lay siege to his unruly hair as The Goddess looked on with a smirk on her face. He was still interested to know what they were meeting about that he hadn’t been made privy to. When he had finally gotten up the courage to ask Zelda, she averted her eyes, suddenly increasingly interested in her fingernails and replied nonchalantly;  
  
“You caught us, we’re fucking.” Link stuck out his tongue. Zelda formed her first and second fingers into a ‘V’ and slid her own tongue lewdly between her fingers. Ghirahim quickly withdrew the straight razor he had pressed into the skin of Links neck as a fit of giggles overwhelmed him.  
  
Afterward, it was The Goddess who had insisted on the walk, so the three of them had set out to take the air for a few well-deserved relaxing moments. It was rare that any of them was simply idle these days, so it felt good to walk out without a purpose, or anywhere in particular to go. Link was beyond ecstatic that Ghirahim and Zelda seemed to be finding some more common ground. He wasn’t fooled for a second that the wise-assery and snide remarks were over, but he was glad they were talking. About what though?…He sighed. He would interrogate the man later. He had a pretty good idea of just how to, _ahem_ , torture him for information.  
  
Suddenly, a rustle of movement reached them. Three sets of perfectly pointed ears pricked back down the distant trail. Link reached for Demon's hilt over his shoulder. A twinkle of black and gold diamonds saw a long black saber materialize in Ghirahim's hands.  
  
“Wait here, your majesty.” Link said formally, exuding his role as captain. She and Ghirahim exchanged a brief sidelong glance as Link crept forward.  
  
“Make sure he doesn’t cut himself.” She whispered behind her hand. Ghirahim winked as he loped after Link. Zelda strained her eyes in the shade of the thick canopy. The song of the birds was still, the buzz of insects silenced. The two men tiptoed forward, back to back, crouching suddenly behind a large tree as the sound of soft voices reached their ears. Link turned to Zelda and motioned for her to conceal herself.  
  
“…No idea Galar was so densely forested.” A deep female voice whispered.  
  
“…spent more time studying maps than incubating eggs…” A lighter, more matter of fact feminine voice scolded impatiently.  
  
“ _ME_?!…nose practically glued to the lenses of your microscope… a wonder you’re not crosseyed…” A man’s voice broke through.  
  
Slowly, Link peered around the trunk of the tree; next to him, Ghirahim did the same. Three humans were striding down the forest path toward them: On the right was a dark-skinned woman with an elegant crop of short dark hair upon her crown. She wore a creamy, high-necked leather jacket that was slashed with red and black suede pants. The middle figure, also appeared at first glance to be female, but her shorter physique was boyish and athletic. Her long pale hair was almost exactly the color of Ghirahim's and would have brushed the ground if it weren’t tied back into a long sweeping ponytail. She wore a long, fitted pale blue jacket over a white silk waistcoat and tight cobalt blue breeches of a material Link couldn’t place. This left the man…  
  
“Holy…fuck…”  
  
“Boi…”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“Nothing!” Ghirahim hissed from behind the tree. The man was tall, blonde and exceedingly handsome in a black brushed velvet blazer, embroidered in thick bands of gold. Beneath this, he wore a loose-fitting deep gold cotton tunic of sorts that had a hood attached to it and on the bottom he wore a pair of black leather breeches that would’ve made even Ghirahim blush…in fact, Link noticed as he chanced a glance at the man, he _was_ blushing… ‘ohforfuckssake.’…Link rolled his eyes and kicked the former firmly in the shin. Ghirahim snapped out of his trance with a glare. Peering back around the tree, the three strangers had stopped, their heads swiveling and three identical looks of utter confusion on their faces. They didn’t look dangerous.  
  
“Maybe they’re just lost.” Link breathed, “I think it’s okay to at least say hello.”  
  
“He can get lost in my wood as long as he likes” Ghirahim whispered. Link glared daggers back at him.  
  
“Give me a reason…” He growled, grasping Demon's hilt menacingly.  
  
“Kidding! Kidding!” Ghirahim hissed back, laying a hand on his arm, but they had been discovered. The three-some on the path before them had stopped their disoriented surveillance of the forest and their eyes were now squinting in the undergrowth attempting to locate the source of the noise.  
  
“Gardevoir, GO!” The shorter blue-clad individual whispered. Link and Ghirahim gasped alike as a small, round red and white ball appeared in their outstretched hand and burst open with a flash of light. Link's knees almost gave out as an ethereal being drifted noiselessly to hover before the three strangers. The most familiar word Links mind could dredge to the surface was ‘fairy’. Its short bobbed hair was pale green and curled over the center of its white face. Two gleaming, serpent-like red eyes stared menacingly out from either side of its coiffure. Its slender green arms vaguely resembled the blunted branches of trees as it whirled them in a large circle. Its stark white skirts rippled as though caught in a perpetual breeze as it cast an ominous globe of pale light around itself and the three humans behind it. Link felt Ghirahim's hand under his chin, closing his mouth.  
  
“Any longer and birds will start mistaking your wide open trap as a nesting place.” Taking his hand the former demon vanished his saber and stood, raising his blackened arm in a gesture of submissiveness. Link summoned his courage and forced himself to remain at Ghirahim's side rather than trail behind him as they stepped forward, he was a bloody knight. He had been faced with worse.  
  
“I apologize if we have given you a fright, but we mean you no harm I assure you.” Ghirahim called, taking another tentative step and sweeping an elegant bow. Link followed suit, keeping his eyes on the three before him. He didn’t dare look back at Zelda…not just yet. The fairy-like thing swayed hypnotically back and forth, unblinking. It made the hairs on Links neck stand on end. Just as he was reconsidering reaching for his sword, the creature vanished in a second flash of light. The figure in blue snapped the red and white sphere shut smartly and vanished it into the folds of her overcoat. The taller woman with the short dark hair stepped forward first.  
  
“My name is Candela.” She said in a deep soothing voice. “This is Blanche,” she indicated the shorter figure in the center, “and Spark.” She gestured lastly to the tall blonde who ran a hand through his hair, cocking his head to the side. Link chanced a glance at him, the man smiled. Link swallowed, and immediately bit back a yelp as Ghirahim trod on his foot extending his hand toward Candela.  
  
“I’m Ghirahim. This is, er…this is Captain Link…” He finished awkwardly, clearly unsure of how much to reveal; Link wasn’t about to hold it against him. Candela clasped Link's hand second, a look of reserved judgment on her face.  
  
“And my name is Zelda,” The Goddess said warmly, her green skirts swishing in the long grass as she swept forward to clasp Candela's hand. “I’m the spiritual leader of this land. Welcome to Faron Woods.” Link jumped slightly, berating himself that he hadn’t heard her approach. Candela inclined her head respectfully, her face visibly relaxing. At least formal respects weren’t lost on these very odd humans and their even stranger fairies. Link chanced a glance over Candela’s shoulder at the other two; Blanche had uncrossed their arms and had taken a few more steps forward, Spark had become suddenly fascinated with a group of birds on the ground and was rocking back and forth idly on his haunches with his hand extended toward them, a smile on his face. Link exchanged eyes with Ghirahim, who quickly smothered a smirk into the back of his hand. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. If anything about Link, Ghirahim, Zelda or their attire surprised Candela, she did not let on, merely taking it in stride as she continued to address The Goddess;  
  
“I am sorry for intruding on you like this, your grace, but we need to know the fastest way to reach Wedgehurst from here. We bring a special message from Professor Willow.” Link looked over at Zelda and was immediately pleased to see her eyes were as wide as his own felt. Blanche, seeming to sense the confusion, finally strolled over to the party and nodded in turn to Ghirahim, Link and, most reverently, to Zelda before speaking.  
  
“We are, in fact, in Galar….correct?” they asked in a slow, meaningful tone.  
  
“What is Galar?” Zelda asked. Blanche and Candela exchanged worried looks, and Spark, who had apparently been listening from afar, fell back on his behind with an oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably throw down the next chap tomorrow, so stay tuned!


	3. Preparations and Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Eat all the food, drink all the drink and enjoy!

Zelda had done most of the talking as the six of them made their way together back down the forest path toward Ordon village. Link didn’t mind in the slightest; his head was spinning with everything the three strangers were saying, and he could practically feel, though Girahim was something of a master at schooling his features, that his partner’s mind was racing too.  
  
“So…let me see if I have this right…” Zelda began, addressing Spark who now strode at her right side. Candela walked at her left and Link, Girahim and Blanche trailed behind. “Pokemon are creatures that coexist among the humans of your world as both pets and warriors. You three are master trainers of Pokemon and the assistants of a professor who studies Pokemon behavior, and you are trying to find a research lab in the relatively new realm of Galar, but you are not from there…” Link ran a hand through his hair, if for no other reason than to simply make sure his head hadn’t blown up. It was all so surreal. “…but you don’t know how you got here instead?” Zelda looked up into the tall blondes face, her heart fluttering briefly; the man was quite handsome.  
  
“That’s right…” Spark affirmed, looking down at The Goddess with…admiration? Links eyes narrowed at the man’s back, and his fists clenched suddenly involuntarily. He finally voiced a question of his own;  
  
“So that thing…that fairy you used on us back in the clearing…that was one of these Poke-a-man?”  
  
“I know a man you can poke…” Girahim whispered out of the corner of his mouth, and immediately stumbled forward as Link stuck out his foot.  
  
“It is…” Blanche answered. “Gardevoir is a guardian Pokemon; a protector. You observed his shield of protection, yes?”  
  
“His?” Link repeated, turning toward them. To his surprise, their cool expression softened.  
  
“Not all of us are defined by a single gender assignment, Captain.” They replied with a small smile. Before Link could inquire further, movement ahead brought all six of them to a stop. Links hand went to Demons hilt as he sprang forward in front of Zelda. Girahim summoned his jet-black saber, disappearing and reappearing quickly at Links side. The bushes off to the right side of the trail in front of them quivered. Abruptly Link bit back a yell, and even Girahims breath caught as the fairy creature known as Gardevoir materialized before them, glittering angelically.  
  
“Gardevoir…” he murmured airily, his long green arms drawing a wide glittering shield before the party. The bushes that were now only several feet ahead gave an almighty shudder and let out a terrified squeal. Terrified squeal? Link let out a relieved chuckle and dropped his hand. Next to him, Girahim was doing the same, puffing out a sigh and rolling his eyes as the knight jogged around the hovering fairy Pokemon and over to the shrub that was not, in fact, a shrub. Reaching around the plant’s roots, he straightened, his arms curled around a squatty, fat hedgehog- like creature. Smiling widely, he turned back to the other five, Gardevoir was gone once again.  
  
“Kweeeeee!” Machi yelped, wriggling in Links arms. “Monsters!” Link patted the Kikwis head reassuringly.  
  
“It’s alright, Machi, these are friends.”  
  
“Kooooweeeee? You surround yourself with strange friends, swordsman.” The small fat creature trilled. Zelda was shaking her head and laughing gently. The three trainers looked to each other in confusion. Spark stepped forward, brushing past Girahim and raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the strange animal.  
  
“Is this a Pokemon?” He asked, reaching an orange-gloved hand toward the shivering Kikwi. Girahim stood with his hips cocked and his arms folded, a crooked grin on his face. Link found himself suddenly wondering whether the ex-demons wandering eyes were appraising him or Sparks wonderfully tight breeches. Girahim winked at him. Link narrowed his eyes in response before answering Spark;  
  
“No, as Zelda has already told you, we don’t have Pokemon here. Machi is a Kikwi; a forest sprite. You’ll have to excuse his shyness, he’s not great at introductions.” Candela and Blanche had both stepped up beside Spark now and were eyeing Machi over his shoulder as Sparks hands continued to probe the Kikwis velvety undercarriage and the topiary of well-groomed foliage upon his back. Machi blinked his beetle-black eyes up at his audience, his small tongue flicking nervously over his long snout.  
  
“He is rather precious!” Candela put in delightedly, removing her own maroon glove to properly appraise Machi’s soft belly. Even Blanche smiled a bit wider, her eyes drifting up to Link’s. She nodded appreciatively at him.   
“Look out, Luxio…” Candela said with a chuckle, causing Spark to shoot her a look.  
  
“…my buddy Pokemon…” Spark answered the questioning look on Links face. Link set Machi down on the ground and the Kikwi scuttled over to where Zelda stood next to Girahim and disappeared under her long skirts. Zelda giggled.  
  
“What is a ‘buddy Pokemon’?” Link asked interestedly.  
  
“Well, it’s a Pokemon that has bonded closely with you…sort of like a pet I suppose…” Spark was clearly trying to put this explanation into words that Link would easily understand, but the knight could tell it was more than that. Zelda and Girahim had rejoined the circle now, Machi clutched in her arms.  
  
“Can you show us?” Link asked; he had been listening to the trainers talk about various Pokemon types and their abilities during their walk, and he was eager to see more. A gratified smile spread on Spark’s face, Link melted in spite of himself. Damn the blonde man and his penetrating green eyes. He winked, stepping back a few paces and reaching a hand under his velvet coat. Withdrawing one of those red and white balls that was roughly as big as a Lizalfos egg, he turned toward the small clearing before him.  
  
“Luxio, GO!” Spark called as the ball split along its forward facing surface, the two colored halves parting in a burst of light. Link, Zelda and Girahim blinked, astounded as a creature roughly the size of a man materialized before them. It reminded Link of a Remlit save for the fact that the front half of its body and face were a rich orange-gold and its hindquarters an inky black. It shook its head and a thick mane of black fur swished around its large golden ears. It sat down and turned its golden cat-like eyes on Spark who smiled down at it. It flicked its long black tail and began washing its face, clearly unimpressed by the onlookers. It was Links turn to nudge Girahim, whos mouth was hanging open.  
  
“Now who’s waiting for a bird to alight in his mouth? Or perhaps something else….?” Link hissed. Girahim elbowed him and Zelda snorted. Blanche and Candela exchanged confused looks and strode forward toward Spark. Drawing level with him, the other trainers turned toward the Hylians.  
  
“Flareon, GO!” Candela yelled.  
  
“Ninetails, GO!” Echoed Blanche.  
  
Machi squealed louder than ever and this time and Zelda dropped him as her eyes popped. All three of them looked on in awe at the scene before them. Candela stood next to a striking canid-esque creature, its ruff of fur and tail flickering in imitation of real flames as its deep cobalt eyes blinked calmly at them. Next to her, Blanche reached out a hand and stroked the flowing ice blue mane of a third aptly-named creature, whos nine glittering tail appendages swayed and flashed in the early evening light.  
  
“Well, this is quite a stunning menagerie.” It had officially been too long that Girahim had not been in the spotlight and he swaggered forward to appreciate the scene. Three sets of self-satisfied stares met him as he stood before the trio and their Pokemon.  
  
“My money’s on Blanche.” Zelda whispered to Link. He stuffed a fist in his mouth.  
  
“As much fun as lingering here comparing pet shops promises to be, the hour is growing late; and since it is abundantly clear that no one is going to this Galar any time soon, I suggest we carry on before your little friends lose their nerve in the face of night…there is very little that is fluffy and cute once darkness falls here.” Candela and Spark shared a glance. Spark knelt and whispered into Luxio’s ear. The creature coiled itself back on its haunches, the muscles of its shoulders rippling impatiently, its pupils dilating as it focused in on a point somewhere over Girahims shoulder. Spark straightened as Luxio pounced with a roar, its huge paws sending out a shock wave that vibrated the very earth beneath their feet. In the same moment, a huge bolt of electricity rent the air with an almighty CRACK just behind Girahim and he whirled around, unable to keep from stumbling to one knee but still managing to summon the black saber back to his hand. It happened so quickly that the former demon could only blink after image out of his eyes as the small crater in the ground before him smoked gently. Link and Zeldas knees hit the earth, overcome with hysterical laughter. Candela and Blanche chuckled appreciatively and Spark roared as Girahim threw a look of pure loathing first at him and then at The Goddess and The Hero. Holding out the red and white ball again, Spark called the Pokemon, who was nudging his hand and purring contentedly, back into the ball and strode forward still chuckling. He extended his hand toward Girahim who reluctantly disappeared his blade and tentatively accepted it. Sparks gloved hand was soft and warm under Girahims cool, charred fingers, electric even. The trainer heaved him up easily, his green eyes meeting Girahim’s dark chocolate ones, lingering a moment longer than was necessary. Girahim raised his chin.  
  
“Pokemon aside, I think Girahim could take him…” Link whispered through tears of mirth as he pushed himself back to standing and extended his hand toward Zelda.  
  
“Yeah, take him for a ride down in the dirt…” Zelda sniggered back, accepting her captain’s hand gratefully.  
  
“Oh, so we’re all gay now?” Link hissed, jabbing The Goddess in the side. She giggled. “I saw the way he looked at you earlier…” Zelda blanched scarlet and shushed him vigorously.  
  
“No offense intended, friend…” Spark said as he clapped Girahims shoulder jovially. Girahim attempted to swallow his own medicine with a shred of dignity as his thin line of a mouth softened slightly. “You are correct though…we know nothing about this place, and are likely not getting to Galar today, or maybe even tomorrow.” Spark strode past him toward Zelda and Link. Candela and Blanche had called back their own Pokemon and were also walking back toward the group, still smiling appreciatively at Sparks back. They both laid apologetic hands briefly on Girahims shoulder as they passed him. The ex-demon suddenly found himself wishing he could take the 'ex' part back as he strode sullenly over to join the rest.  
  
“Ordon village isn’t far now,” Zelda said, looking between the trainers as she dusted off her skirts. “It has a small Inn where we can get you some food and rooms for the night. I promise we’ll help you figure out how to get back to your world tomorrow…all of us.” She directed a meaningful look at Girahim who rolled his eyes.  
  
“That’s a fair suggestion,” Blanche agreed, “I am starting to feel a bit faint, and I could do with a little R&R…”  
  
“Don’t let them fool you…” Spark teased. “No, no, don’t tell me Blanch, you want to know where the nearest library is? R&R… ‘read’ and ‘read’ more like… Be honest now, if you go more than 24 hours without reading a book, will your eyes fall out of your head?” Blanche scowled at him and they slugged him in the arm. Candela barked a laugh before turning to The Goddess;  
  
“We welcome your hospitality your grace, and are exceedingly grateful, whether it is immediately apparent or not…” She glanced back at her fellows who had stopped squabbling and nodded their agreements. Falling back into step, the six of them continued down the forest path.  
  
“I can think of several ways I’d like to be thanked by that one…” Zelda whispered, nudging Link and nodding at Spark. The knight sniggered;  
  
“So can I.” Link answered gleefully. Girahim flicked both of their ears simultaneously, but a smile flickered across his full lips. Chatting spiritedly as the sinking sun cast long, slanted shadows across the trail before them, the group made their way toward Ordon.  
  
That evening…  
  
“So there I was, talking to this water dragon who’s easily two-hundred years old…” Link went on excitedly. They were sitting in the pub at Hylia’s Place which was buzzing with the sounds of a busy dinner crowd. He was reliving a few of his favorite (or perhaps least favorite) memories of his quest to free the surface from Demise aloud as Zelda, Girahim and the three Pokemon trainers listened appreciatively. Zelda sat back in her seat, sipping her cider. She had heard this one before and tried to stifle her chuckles so as not to reveal too much. The trainers leaned in with rapt attention; everything about the Hylians and their strange land intrigued them, particularly the fact that it was slowly becoming more apparent that there existed between their worlds, a time warp of some kind. They had first really noticed it when Blanche had pointed out that there did not appear to be any electricity, which sparked an entire conversation in and of itself.  
Girahim was familiar with most of the story, having been the cause of the water dragon’s pains; deeds that he upheld to this day, claiming that the ‘old goat’ had had it coming. But he enjoyed hearing his partner retell the stories. It somehow gave light to a time in his life that he would rather have liked to bury in a dark pit and forgotten most of. Unlike Zelda, he was finding it hard to keep quiet and kept interjecting tidbits of his own commentary into the conversation.  
  
“Oh yes, this is where I come in…” He threw in excitedly, leaning back in his chair and crossing one knee over the other, swirling his goblet of cider with a half-smile.  
  
“…and she tells me that the wounds she had taken on behalf of this great git were too great for her to tell me where to find the Sacred Flame…” He nodded toward Girahim, who smiled wickedly.  
  
“Yes, and you soon discovered why I did what I did, didn’t you my little hero?…I still can’t decide if I got more joy out of cutting that puffed up old lizard to stop you or from the fact that she rightfully deserved it.” Girahim said gleefully, taking a long drag of his cider. Link and Zelda both laughed aloud. The three trainers chuckled respectfully even though the remark was somewhat lost on them.  
  
“Anyway, she tells me I now have to go running all over Hylia only knows where looking for…get this….water…” Girahim and Zeldas laughter intensified. “And not just any water, ooohhhh no! Sacred water…you’d think the stuff the very thing had been swimming around in for eons would be plenty sacred enough with her self-righteous arse marinating in it!” Link exclaimed, pounding the table with his fist to continued roars of laughter from Zelda and Girahim. Even the trainers were able to appreciate the gist of the story now and laughed raucously along with the other two. Link drank deeply from his own globe of cider and exhaled in a contented way, smacking his lips.  
  
“So...you two were once enemies?” Blanche asked carefully, setting their mead carefully down upon the scrubbed wooden surface of the table. The other two trainers turned to Blanche, various looks of intrigue making obvious the fact that they also harbored this question in their minds, but had politely declined to ask aloud. Link and Girahim shared a cautious look with each other, and Zelda glanced between them, a million unspoken words circulating the table. Unperturbed, Blanche continued to look innocently from one face to the next. Either they knew what result this conversation was going to have and merely wanted to hear it spoken aloud or were genuinely curious. Weighing what he knew so far about this cool and calculating individual, Link strongly suspected the former. He cleared his throat, but Girahim got there first;  
  
“In a manner of speaking…yes.” He said levelly, gazing over the rim of his goblet at Blanche. Link slid his leg against the other mans under the table.  
  
“So what happened?” Blanche pressed, but not aggressively. Girahim felt Links eyes on him, but he held Blanches gaze. He needed to say this;  
  
“I found myself in love with the Hylia-worshipping asshole.” Girahim replied, a smile blooming on his face as he finally turned toward Link and inclined his head, finding his lips in kiss. A knowing smile crept over Blanche’s lips as they inclined their glass toward the happy couple before taking a drink.  
  
“Awwww….” Candela simpered, a hand drifting over her heart. Zelda beamed. Spark grinned, chewing his bottom lip as his eyes dropped to his mug of pumpkin ale.  
  
“Do I need to send you both to your room?” Zelda broke in, though her smile never wavered. The two men broke away, Girahim smiling maliciously as though he would like nothing more than to be dismissed to their room. Link squeezed his hand affectionately and then turned back to the table, saved from saying anything else by Peatrice bustling over, Fledge on her heels. Link raised his eyebrows at the rosy-cheeked youth. Fledge smiled nervously.  
  
“Forgive me, your grace,” Peatrice inclined her head to Zelda, “but your guests’ rooms are ready and hot water has been brought up.” The landlady’s eyes flickered in turn to each of the trainers’ faces and lingered a moment longer on Links. As usual, she shot Girahim a scowl before bustling back over to the noisy bar. Fledge stepped up nervously, wringing his hands.  
  
“Hiya, Link…Lady Zelda…”  
  
“This is Candela, Blanche and Spark, Fledge” Link gestured in turn to the trainers who waved back in greeting.  
  
“Ah, pleased to meet you…” Fledge replied, inclining his head. “I just wanted to make sure everything was to your liking this evening. I’m cooking for Peatrice now. I’ve been a little nervous to cook for other people…was everything okay?”  
  
“Well…” Girahim began, clearly about to give the poor boy a dramatic point by point run down of his cooking, but Link interrupted him.  
  
“Everything was delicious Fledge, thank you.” He said warmly and the boy beamed, stammering his thank yous as Peatrice called him back.  
  
“He’s certainly better with a kitchen knife than he ever will be with a sword…” Girahim murmured, leaning back once more in his chair.


	4. Mother's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaepora has a theory as to how the trainers arrived in Skyloft, Zelda and Ghirahim continue to plan, and Link becomes suspicious. Spark flirts, and Ghirahims will is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...I love this chapter...like A LOT. It's spicy, it's cute, it's flirty, it's goofy AF...aaand this story is prolly going to end up being six chapters...there's just...a lot to talk about, lol, but isaaallll good! Okay but for real, if you're readin' and you're a likin', please leave me a quick comment. It would literally make my self-quarantined DAY...
> 
> P.S. I may have dragged Dumbledore into this...Hahahahahhahahahhahahaaaaa!

Candela shifted on her feather mattress, turning her face toward the window across the room where bright sunlight filtered through the textile curtain. She scrubbed her hands across her eyes and through her thick, short crop of dark hair, yawning widely. The reality of her situation washed back over her. How on earth had they managed to go so wrong? She replayed their departure from Willow’s lab in her head again. It had been raining when they left…Spark had complained loudly about his wet feet as they made their way toward town and the ship that would take them to Galar…there had been a rainbow over the last bridge leading into Veilstone City…Blanche had pointed it out…Candela squeezed her eyes shut, dredging the recesses of her mind for every shred of information or emotion she could remember. Despite her best efforts, the next memory she could recall was getting to her feet next to her fellows and looking out over a strange island that was floating in midair. As if that weren’t shocking enough, the rainbow had remained, glittering brightly over their heads. They had agreed to fly down to the surface, then, in attempt to ascertain their location. Flying wasn’t really a problem anywhere with the right Pokemon, and shortly thereafter was when they had met the Hylians. She smiled; it could have been worse, they were certainly a hospitable bunch. Candela knuckled her forehead again as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The morning was cool, but if yesterday’s temperatures were any indication, today promised to be just as warm.  
  
Blanche breathed slowly and intentionally, dropping their hip ever so slightly toward the embroidered carpets beneath them. Drawing their torso back over their center, they raised their arms slowly over their head and reached high as they arched back in a long lunge. Exhaling, Blanche pivoted their back foot easily to face forward and leaned gracefully to the side, the soft muscles of their torso twitching gently beneath a light cotton undershirt. With another slow breath, they dove gracefully over the front knee which was bent and twisted the opposing arm easily up toward the ceiling, muscles and tendons releasing and tension melting away. Balancing evenly on their feet, they folded the extended arm behind their twisted torso, catching the wrist of the other as it snaked under the thigh of the bent leg in a bind. Blanche closed their eyes breathing deeply through their nose…that rainbow…there was something about that rainbow.  
  
Spark cupped his hands in the wash basin and brought the cool water to his face, scrubbing away sleep. He shook his head, spraying water droplets across the surface of the stand mirror. Grabbing the cotton towel beside him, he shook it vigorously through his short blonde length and over his face which was scratchy with stubble. He lowered the towel, appraising his reflection in the mirror; he pulled on his bangs with a frown as the lock of hair extended over his eyes and toward the tip of his nose. It sprang back toward his scalp as he released it with a sigh. He needed a cut and a shave. He drew another deep breath, smiling to himself. These Hylians were certainly a spirited group; he had actually enjoyed himself immensely last night. He strode over to the window, drawing back the drapery and throwing the glass pane open. He inhaled deeply, looking out over the sleepy village square as a cool spring breeze that carried the promise of a warm day tumbled over his bare chest. Girahim and Link were both exceedingly handsome, there was no denying that, but he wouldn’t dream of stepping into the middle of a relationship...uninvited anyway. The Goddess on the other hand…his smile widened. She was beautiful, witty, intelligent and so real…it was refreshing to meet someone with the brains of Blanche and the emotional capacity of Candela all in one…and she was unattached. He folded his hands together, resting his elbows on the window ledge as a cloaked figure caught his eye in the square below. His eyes narrowed as a wisp of golden hair escaped from beneath its hood. He smirked as he watched Zelda disappear under the eave of the second story roof, heading into the inn. He puffed out a breath, pushing away from the window ledge and pulling his clothes from where they sat, washed and neatly folded, on the cushion of a red velvet chair in the corner of the room. Making a go with any of them would be a foolish venture; it couldn’t go anywhere. Spark knew they would eventually find a way back either to Sinnoh or Galar and he shouldn’t complicate things in the meantime. But there was no harm in window shopping was there?  
  
“I wish I had a fairy…” Link sighed, leaning into Girahims shoulder as they both lounged lazily on the feather mattress of their apartment above the cosmetology shop.  
  
“What am I? Chopped Kikwi?” Murmured Girahim in reply, his fingers tightening in the crown of Links hair. The knight chuckled.  
  
“I mean a Gardevoir…any Pokemon really…They’re neat.” Link continued. Girahim relaxed his fingers and patted his hero’s head with a smile. Both men’s attentions were caught suddenly by a sharp knock at the door. Link sat up, and Girahim slid off the mattress, snapping his fingers. A white linen waist-robe wrapped itself automatically around his waist. He approached the door and opened it a crack; Zeldas blue eyes blinked up at him through the opening.  
  
“Pleasant morning…” He began, but she cut in before he could embellish further;  
  
“I need to speak with you privately. We still have a party to throw remember?” Girahim smiled and stepped out into the hall, closing the door noiselessly. The two strode several feet down the landing, coming to rest under the window at the top of the stairs, the bright morning sunshine casting their long shadows down the hall. “Okay,” she began in a low voice, “I’ve spoken with pretty much everyone yesterday and most of Skyloft will be there.” ‘Naturally’ Girahim thought to himself, but there was nothing like throwing a party for a group of party lovers after all. He merely nodded as she continued, “Pea and Fledge are taking care of the food and drinks and Pumm and Kina are coming to help around mid-day. Did you come up with a plan for décor?” Girahim smiled. Aesthetics were his specialty of course.  
  
“Groose is bringing lanterns…he’ll be here soon-ish I expect. We have a notion to head out and collect a few live fairies for the tables as well..but that will all be hard to do with him around…” Girahim cocked his head toward the closed apartment door.  
  
“Don’t worry about that.” Zelda reassured him. “I’m taking Link and the trainers to see my father after breakfast so that we can come up with a plan to get them back home...at least I hope that’s possible…” She trailed off, running a hand behind her neck.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something…” Girahim whispered, “that one especially never seems to know when to give up.” He finished with a fond glance back at the door. Zelda smiled as she turned to head back down the stairs, but stopped abruptly, whirling back toward him with the air of someone who’s forgotten something.  
  
“Oh! I almost forgot…” She began, reaching under the neck of her pale blue silk neckline. “You’re going to need this…” He gasped aloud as she handed him a small blue sapphire stone, shaped like a diamond, and identical to, if not the same as the earring he had once worn and that now was Links.  
  
“Wh-where…did you get this, girl…” He whispered, staring hard at the stone.  
  
“I was hoping you’d ask…” She grinned self-importantly, rocking back on her heels. “…and before your little brain explodes, this one is not Links…and yes, I know he has one that used to be yours.” She smiled wider as Girahim gaped at her. It wasn’t often that she made the former demon uncomfortable and she relished the feeling. “We both know these stones are powerful, but did you also know they possess the ability to allow you to communicate with someone who is far away? Father gave me this one…they were called ‘Gossip Stones’ in the days before Demise rose to power. The royal families all had them so they could communicate across the surface with one another in times of need.” With a satisfied chuckle at the look of stunned shock on the man’s face, she reached a finger up and pressed it into the cleft of his chin, closing his mouth. He scowled and batted her fingers away.  
  
“So let me get this straight…this stone has the power to allow the bearer to communicate with others who possess them over long distances just by what? Wearing it? Holding it? Swallowing it?” Zelda laughed, taking the stone back and placing it in her palm.  
  
“Like this…” She cupped her hands around the gem and brought it close to her lips but didn’t speak. Girahim cocked his eyebrow.  
  
“You say it’s a ‘Gossip Stone’…sounds to me like your ancient royal relatives wanted to spy on each other more than anything else-…” He trailed off as another horrified look dawned on his face and his pale cheeks burned. Zelda laughed aloud, throwing her head back.  
  
“For Goddess’ sake, Girahim, if being able to simply listen in on other people were possible, I would have taken the stone and thrown it off the nearest bird ramp months ago!” She continued to giggle as he licked his lips apprehensively and crossed his muscular arms. “Now, listen carefully…I will use Links stone and you will take mine, and in this way, you’ll be able to tell me when you’re done with preparations and I can let you know when to come collect your boyfriend and keep him distracted until early evening, depending on how long all of this takes.”  
  
“Does Link know about these?!” He cut in suddenly, taking the stone from her and brandishing it.  
  
“Yes, you great dolt. Keep your voice down!” She hissed, pressing a hand to his bicep. He relaxed his arm, the gem sparkling in the filtered light from the window as he puffed an exasperated sigh. “Don’t give him a hard time, okay? Look at it this way, he doesn’t know you know…could have yourself some fun with that, eh?” She smirked as Girahim slowly nodded, an evil grin twisting his lips. Zelda rolled her eyes.  
  
“You know, you’re not so bad after all…Zelda”  
  
Later…  
  
Zelda, Link and Girahim sat chatting idly at a round table in the dining room at Hylia’s Place. Peatrice bustled over with a fresh pot of bamboo tea and goats milk cream. A large steaming basket of 5-seed muffins and a fat chub of warm butter filled their nostrils with enticing smells. Links ears pricked as he was reaching for a muffin and he turned toward the staircase, the other two quickly imitating him. A blue-clad figure appeared on the winding stair leading from the upper level, its face almost completely obscured by a large book and a cup of tea balanced in its other hand. It slowly descended the stairs, its long pale ponytail swinging gently. Link watched as Zelda opened her mouth quickly, preparing to greet Blanche but shut it almost immediately as a second figure in an orange-gold “hoodie” as he had called it, appeared behind Blanche, sneaking noiselessly down behind them. Spark caught the eyes of the on-looking Hylians and pressed a finger to his lips as Blanche stepped, oblivious, off the last stair. Spark tiptoed right up to their back, barely drawing breath. Suddenly, his hands rocketed to their hips, and they startled with a yelp, sloshing tea everywhere.  
  
“Dumbledore dies!” Spark yelled with glee as they gasped aloud, but Blanche was quick to react, whirling the book over their head. It collided with a satisfying flump against the side of Sparks head and he stumbled back clutching his ear between gasps of laughter. Blanche scowled at him. The Hylians howled. Candela appeared suddenly on the stairs, rolling her eyes at the scene before her.  
  
“A little early to be starting in, don’t you think?” She threw at them as she passed Spark who was guiltily helping Blanche mop up the spilled tea.  
Presently, all three of the trainers collapsed into chairs at the table, Blanche still glaring at Spark. He winked at them, reaching for the teapot and pouring them a fresh mug first before attending to himself.  
  
“Who’s Dumbledore?” Link asked quizzically as he accepted the pot from Spark and topped up his own mug. The trainers exchanged a look between them and smiled.  
  
“It’s a long story.” Replied Spark with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
“Okay,” Zelda began, quelling the table to silence, “after we finish here, I thought it would be beneficial if Link and I take the trainers to see my father. He’s the best person on Skyloft to at least begin the conversation about finding out how to get you three back home.” She said, her eyes connecting with each of them in turn. Link nodded.  
  
“What about Girahim?” He asked off-handedly, because he still couldn’t shake the feeling that his partner and best friend were plotting something, and he had resolved to make them as uncomfortable as possible until he found out what it was. With an effort, Zelda schooled her features and her eyes flickered to Girahim.  
  
“Duty calls, love…my clients’ hair doesn’t cut itself…” He winked at Link. “I’ll be catching up with you later.”  
  
“Speaking of…” Interjected Spark, tugging at his fringe again, “I don’t suppose you could…” The devilish grin that split Girahims face was enough to make Links blood boil. ‘Relax…’ he assured himself… ‘it’s fine…’…  
  
“Darling, it would be my pleasure.” Girahim replied, looking every bit as though his own birthday had come early.  
Abruptly, the door to the inn swung open and six pairs of eyes swiveled in the direction of the entrance where a burly man in a blue tunic and light green breeches stood, hulking in the doorway. His flaming red hair, though it was styled differently was unmistakable.  
  
“Hiya Zelda! Link! Gir-O, ol’ buddy!...” Whatever else Groose was about to say died in his throat as he rounded the entrance divider and caught sight of the three trainers. His eyes flickered from Spark to Blanche and finally lingered on Candela, a fawning smile blooming on his face. The Hylians sniggered, and Girahim, recovering first, made introductions.  
“Oh, uh, well that’s really somethin’…” Groose said smoothing his hand over the side of his scalp and finally lowering his eyes from Candelas face. “Well uh, I just came here to say…I brought those uh, newwww… SCISSORS!” He practically shouted suddenly, glancing between Zelda and Girahim nervously. Link felt utterly lost. “Yeah, yeah, that’s right…new scissors for Gir-O, here…courtesy of Master Eagus…yeah.” Groose nodded unconvincingly at them as Girahim suddenly stood and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Why don’t you take the boxes to the shop, and I’ll meet you there soon…” He squeezed Groose’s shoulder as the broad-shouldered man nodded quickly and backed toward the inn entrance once more.  
  
“Sure thing!” he called as he stumbled a bit on the leg of a chair. “I’ll go wait up for ya!” The door swung to again as Groose ducked out. Candela grinned into her teacup.  
After exhausting the plate of muffins and a third pot of tea, the party pushed back from the table, preparing to go about their daily missions. Link hung back as Girahim donned his red mantle;  
  
“So…I guess I’ll see you later then?” He re-affirmed quietly, gazing into the other man’s face. Girahim smiled warmly at him. He knew his partner well enough by now to be able to read his face like a book and he could tell the man was uncomfortable.  
  
“It’s just a haircut my love…” He assured him gently, cupping his cheek. Link forced a grin. “If you want to come along…I’m sure I can fan this flame into a full-blown orgy with just the right leaverage…” In spite of himself, Link couldn’t contain the snort of genuine laughter that escaped him. He fell into the taller mans blackened arms and Girahim planted a kiss upon the crown of his head. Raising himself on his tiptoes, Link leaned up to lick the ex-demons ear.  
  
“No, I’ll wait for you to come release all of your pent up, unresolved sexual tension on me later.” He let his heels fall back with soft thump, offering Girahim a salacious look as Link brought a finger between his lips and drew a wet trail over his chin as the other mans dark eyes widened. Without another word, The Captain of The Guard turned and strode from the dining hall, leaving a frustrated Girahim staring after him.  
It was a short walk out to the courtyard of The Temple of Hylia. Zelda was talking animatedly with Candela and Blanche about this and that, but the conversation found its way eventually around to the elephant in the room; the absence of Spark and Girahim. Link rolled his eyes as he maintained pace ahead of the other three.  
  
“So is he…?” Zelda asked tentatively, turning her eyes fleetingly toward Blanche. They seemed to have the third sense on these matters.  
  
“Bi-sexual? Yes. Involved? No.” They provided contritely. Link stiffened. Zelda giggled. They had reached the courtyard and Link and Zelda fanned out, squinting into the pale blue sky above. Candela and Blanche glanced around a bit nervously. Bringing his fingers to his lips, Link whistled, followed immediately by Zelda. Presently, the unmistakable sound of beating wings reached their ears and the earth below them rustled gently as both Zelda and Links Loftwings landed gracefully before their masters. Link stroked his crimson’s bill affectionately. She nudged him perhaps a bit harder than was warranted.  
  
“I know…” He chuckled, “it’s been too long.” Candela and Blanche approached the great birds with growing interest.  
  
“These are Loftwings.” Zelda explained. “It’s how we get between the surface and the islands of Skyloft. Two apiece shouldn’t be any trouble for these birds…” She continued, looking from Blanche to her Lavender bird. Candela gave Blanche a meaningful look and the two trainers strode to the opposite side of the clearing as Candela called over her shoulder;  
  
“That won’t be necessary your grace…” The duo turned back toward the center of the courtyard, both clutching red and white Pokeballs in their outstretched fingers.  
  
“Moltres, GO!” Candela called.  
  
“Articuno, I choose you!” Blanche yelled.  
  
Two identical flashes of light later, Candela was striding up to pat the pointed orange beak of a handsome gold bird. Its wing feathers gave way to an actual line of red flames that ran the length of its wingspan. A similar blaze danced playfully along the back of its great neck while more flames erupted from the place where its tail feathers would ordinarily have been. To her left Blanche was running a hand over the sleek deep blue plumage of a second specimen that couldn’t have been more different from its counterpart. This bird was covered in sparkling cobalt feathers that gleamed in the sun as it scraped the dirt with its steely talons. It flicked its ribbon-like blue tail as Blanche tousled its fluffy crest. Link and Zelda merely glanced at each other as their Loftwings pranced irritably; they were beginning to grow used to this sort of thing.  
  
“Lead the way.” Blanche called, as Articuno lowered its body to accept its rider.  
  
Later…  
  
Link rummaged around in his belt pouch, withdrawing a large Deku nut and offered it to his Loftwing. She cocked a fierce golden eye at him before gently snapping the treat up in her beak. He smiled, running his fingers through her soft scarlet feathers.  
  
“I’ll come and see you again later, Okay?” Link did a double take…the bird…winked at him. Shrugging it off as fiction, the great feathered animal spread its huge wings and took flight again, heading in the direction of the Waterfall Cave…Link scratched his chin thoughtfully; he’d have to look into that later. He wandered over to where Zelda was patting her lavender bird and dug out a nut for her as well. Candela and Blanche were giggling as they made their own offerings of a strange red fruit to their mounts. They each produced a Pokeball as Link and Zelda walked over and called the creatures back, tucking the small contraptions easily back into their respective pockets as though they did not contain gigantic, two-hundred pound birds at all. They had landed next to the light tower in the large main courtyard of Skyloft and had already attracted a lot of attention from the village’s inhabitants as they went about their mid-morning duties. Zelda smiled and waved as Orielle walked tentatively toward them.  
  
“Your grace,” She bowed respectively toward Zelda first, attempting to maintain formalities even though the two were good friends. Zelda caught her elbows before she could sink any lower and hauled her into a tight embrace.  
  
“Don’t be so silly Orielle…it’s good to see you!” The Goddess smiled over her shoulder. They broke apart and Orielle greeted Link warmly before turning to the two strangers;  
  
“I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Orielle.” She began, shaking hands vigorously with Blanche and Candela. Orielle had always been outgoing and friendly and was never shy around strangers. She was the sort of person you always invited to a get together with people that perhaps didn’t know each other very well because she could always be counted on to break the ice. “Were those Loftwings you were riding? I’ve never seen anything like them…” She asked, standing back on her heels and placing her hands on her hips. Blanche opened her mouth to answer, but Zelda, sensing the wormhole of continued questions this was sure to propagate, cut her off.  
  
“They weren’t Loftwings. There is a rather interesting explanation, but I’m afraid we’re in a bit of a hurry. Blanche and Candela are…lost…and we need to see my father right away, Orielle.” She placed a friendly hand on the other girls shoulder and smiled.  
  
“Oh! No offense whatsoever, hon; don’t let me hold you up! You can fill me in later…” She added with a wink. Link raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Absolutely.” Zelda continued as they turned toward the path that would lead them to Knight Academy. “We’ll see you later ton-…well, we’ll see you later…” She stammered. What in goddess’ name was going on? Everyone was acting strangely and Link was starting to feel very left out. He looked at Zelda, opening his mouth to say so but she brushed past him as they left Orielle and the stares of the villagers behind. Scowling, he fell into step behind Candela and Blanche as they approached the long stone staircase.  
  
“How is it that these islands remain suspended in midair?” Blanche asked as they climbed, “I’ve never seen anything quite like it.” Link sighed thoughtfully. It was common knowledge that The Goddess had created the world of Skyloft almost fifty years ago by lifting the large section of land from the surface itself and sending it and its surrounding islands into the sky to protect her people (at least a vast majority of them) from Demise during his first rise to power. Girahim was the only individual alive to have actually witnessed the rather gruesome affair, except perhaps Headmaster Gaepora. Link had never really considered the headmaster’s age before... Link had relayed this information to Zelda in the first few days following his defeat of Demise for the second time, but Link suspected she was the only other person who knew about the ex-demons origins. Zelda’s voice drifted down from the front of the party as they made their way steadily upward;  
  
“Before her powers dissolved completely, The Goddess Hylia raised these lands from the surface as a sanctuary to preserve the lives of her people. We are all that remains of a once great and thriving community. But we are slowly re-building…thanks to Link…” She turned her head briefly to shoot him a broad smile. They had reached the great carved- wood double doors of the academy now and Zelda heaved them open. Blanche, Candela and Link filed past her, the trainers’ heads trying to look in every direction at once. They headed up the winding stair to the second floor and crowded around a second set of doors that lead into Headmaster Gaepora’s office. Zelda rapped the door knocker smartly and called;  
  
“Father? Are you there? It’s me…” A moment later, the doors swung wide to reveal a large, aging man of approximately sixty years. His orange and red robes stretched over his wide girth which was held up by a black satin sash. He opened his arms warmly and welcomed them in. Link glanced at the trainers who both had smiles on their faces. Blanches smile immediately melted into awestruck reverence as they took in the headmaster’s large supply of books. The headmaster spared a hug for his daughter before turning back to the rest.  
  
“Please come in and have a seat.” He gestured to a large scrubbed table with a grin that crinkled his kind eyes and turned up the corners of his white moustache. “My daughter has already told me a great deal about you…” He began, addressing the trainers as they took seats around the table. “…Are there not supposed to be three?” He questioned suddenly.  
  
“Spark is with Girahim...” Candela informed him, “…though I feel it’s going to take more than a few snips with a pair of scissors to change that ugly mug…” She dropped her voice, intending for only Blanche to hear the last part, but the Hylians had expert hearing and the whole table laughed.  
  
“Girahim does have some skill, I’ll admit…” Gaepora smiled, running a hand over his own graying fringe. “Now, to business…Zelda has brought me up to speed concerning most of the major details of your predicament.” He folded his hands upon the weathered wood, his brow creased thoughtfully. “What I need to know, is what exactly happened from the moment you left your home, to the moment you arrived here.” He glanced intently between the trainers who returned his gaze importantly. “It is vital that you leave nothing out…even a small emotion, a flash of light, a specific color…the smallest detail could be meaningful.”  
With that, Candela launched into the story; explaining first about the bridge leading to Veilstone City and the rainbow that had presumably been caused by the rain. She regaled them with how they had found themselves on a small floating island that also possessed a rainbow and how they had used their Pokemon to reach the surface. This information almost certainly shocked the headmaster as much as it shocked both Link and Zelda who shared the same stupefied look as Blanche took over the story, adding in their own version of events. But Gaepora merely nodded and ‘hmmd’, remaining patiently silent until Blanche had finished. The Headmaster did not speak up right away. He pushed back his chair which groaned slightly and strode to one of his many bookcases, stroking his moustache thoughtfully. Zelda and Link glanced at each other, shrugging slightly and then at Candela and Blanche, who stared at the headmaster’s back with bated breath. All eyes were on him as he ticked his fingers down the rows of books, searching. Presently, he put his hands on a large volume and slid it off the shelf, returning to the table and flipping it open. He still didn’t speak as he fixed a monocle to his eye and thumbed through the pages. Upside-down, Link could just make out drawings of the phases of the sun and moon. His head spun…what was Gaepora thinking? Just as Zelda opened her mouth, presumably to ask this very question, the headmaster seemed to find what he was looking for.  
  
“Aha!” He exclaimed, and raised the heavy book closer to his face so that he could read aloud:  
  
The full-moon cycle of the 3rd month of spring known as The Flower Moon, Hylia’s Moon, or Mother’s Moon generally takes place in the second week of the second month. It has long been recognized as a beacon signaling the renewal of life after the long dark of winter and celebrated as such with feasts, offerings of crops or goods to The Goddess Hylia and general merry-making. It is also believed by a wide cast of spiritual leaders that this phase of the moon, which generally lasts for approximately three days, holds transportive powers. Though research to confirm this ability is greatly lacking, an account of Boba the Blessed during A.o.H.163 (That’s ‘Age of Hylia’) suggests that in his desperate efforts to bring water to his ailing daughter, he found himself wandering hopelessly over the bridge of his small village when suddenly he appeared to be somewhere else, miles away from his home, standing in front of Skyview Spring.  
  
Instructor Gaepora nodded thoughtfully as he returned the book to the table. Instantly, both the trainers and the two Hylians scrabbled to snatch the book first. Blanche won, and the other three got up out of their chairs to read over their shoulder as the headmaster strode to his window, once again deep in thought.  
  
“Link…” The Headmaster spoke without turning, and Link raised his head from the whispered discussion before him. “I wonder if you could fetch Master Owlan for me…he is more in tune with the phases of the moon than I am, and I believe he may be able to shed some light on this theory.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Link bowed low and headed to the door.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Goosebumps prickled, unbidden over the flesh of Sparks neck as Girahim tilted his head with firm fingers. Neither of them had spoken much as Girahim snipped and clipped his way expertly through the trainer’s hair. He had kept him turned away from the mirror as he worked, so Spark had nothing but the sounds of his instruments, the few words they had shared, which mostly consisted of how Spark liked to wear his hair, and the anticipation of his touch to guide his senses. Beneath the gauzy white cape he wore, his body betrayed him; his fingers gripped the arms of the chair and his muscles twitched nervously as the hauntingly handsome Hylian manhandled his golden tresses. Finding something to say to the man he was so obviously and hopelessly crushing on was difficult, but the deafening silence was almost worse, so he gathered his courage and took a deep breath as Girahims soft cool fingers dusted his neck. He shuddered, fuck.  
  
“I really appreciate this…it was getting pretty out of hand…” He said croakily, trying to sound at ease.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Girahim returned calmly. Spark found it strange that a man who had exuded all the overconfidence of a group of Team Rocket grunts the night before seemed utterly at a loss alone with him now.  
  
“You’ve all been very kind to all of us…” He continued carefully, “I hope we haven’t been too much of a bother.” Zelda…she was pretty…she was single… ‘why’re you torturing yourself?’ He thought bitterly, but he was like a moth and Girahim was like a flame, and he could no more resist flirting with him than the moth could resist blundering into the shock of an albeit beautiful death. He shifted his legs restlessly beneath the sheath that covered him.  
  
“Yes, my better half and her grace rather excel at overbearing hospitality.” Spark caught movement to his right and watched as Girahim strode briefly into his field of vision, turning his back and rummaging over a small wooden stand of various barbers instruments. Spark swallowed as his eyes slid from his muscular calves upward, appraising the way his wonderfully tight breeches hugged every curve and muscle of his backside.  
  
“Link is a lucky guy…” He blurted…out loud…fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.  
Girahims fingers paused on his instruments and a smile crept onto his lips. Suddenly he turned, crouching in front of the handsome, blonde man before him and locked his deep chocolate eyes onto the others sparkling emerald greens.  
  
“Yes,” He began in a whisper, “He is. And so am I. And I think we had better leave this conversation, whos direction we both know is heading here, lest I find myself pleading with him not to cut off my dick later.” The poor idiot, Girahim smiled inwardly, as Sparks eyes widened and his mouth drifted open. Girahim allowed the smile to surface onto his lips and set his scissors and comb on the floor. Slowly, he slid his fingers into the hair that covered the sides of the trainers scalp and curled his fingers, tugging his fringe gently. Spark drew a sudden intake of breath and his eyes snapped shut. A nervous knot in Girahims belly told him to leave things there, but he ignored it as he swept his right hand through the length of Spark’s crown which he had left longer, and pulled again, eliciting a small moan. There was just nothing quite like the thrill of the control he had when people surrendered to him this way; sitting there, arms practically immobile as he manipulated them with his gifted fingers. It was as similar to the rush he used to feel as the sword as he would ever get again. He breathed deeply as he massaged circles into Sparks scalp with his thumbs as the other drew breath after shuddering breath. Girahim swallowed and exhaled, his left hand drifting over soft pink cheeks, a strong jaw line, and came to rest on Sparks parted lips. The cotton sheath rustled, and Sparks hand appeared on Girahims forearm. He opened his eyes, meeting his gaze. With an effort, Girahim removed his hands and rose from the floor, his hands retrieving his instruments once again. He winked as he spun Spark toward the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm seriously trying to decide if Blanche should gift Link a copy of Harry Potter for his birthday...


	5. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trainers get answers, Link's suspicions grow, Ghirahim is still an ass....blah blah blah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally SO EXCITED FOR SPRING...I think that's pretty apparent in this story, lol...SO, the end of the chapter is raunchy so look out for that if boys banging is not your cuppa'...also I proof-read this chapter ONE TIME sooooo if there's weird grammar or spelling shit...whatever...guess I'll go down with the ship, it's April fuckin' 14th after all. Anyway, I'm 3 glasses deep and postin' dis' shit regardless...cheers!

Girahim and Spark blinked in the sunlight outside the cosmetologists shop sometime later. The village square had been utterly transformed as they looked around in surprise. Groose had really come through, Girahim thought as his eyes flitted from lantern to lantern, taking in hundreds of the brightly colored paper things strung from roof top to roof top. His eyes fell on Groose, who was standing upon the rooftop of the inn, attaching even more lanterns to its roof as Peatrice barked orders at him from below. Groose looked up, catching Girahims eye and waved him over.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” He squeezed Sparks shoulder before striding over to the inn. Link really was a lucky man. Girahim gave Peatrice a wide berth as he drew near and craned his head to look up at Groose. “I must say, my friend, well done.” Girahim smiled up at him. The man beamed.  
  
“Hey, thanks Gir-O! I’m almost done with the lanterns, and I’ll definitely need your help with the fairies…figured that’s more your area of expertise…” The broad-shouldered man teased.  
  
“Don’t forget I can kick you off that roof just as easily as I kicked you off that dais back in the temple!” He called back. Groose laughed raucously. “I need to get Spark back to Skyloft and then I’ll be back.” Groose crossed his arms and nodded with a toothy grin.  
  
“I’ll be right here!” He waved as Girahim turned back to Spark, removing Zeldas blue diamond stone from around his neck. He sure as hell hoped she couldn’t listen through it uninvited.  
  
“I can get us back up there easy…” The blonde man said, withdrawing a Pokeball from his jacket and hefting it with a crooked grin.  
  
“If you’re about to suggest what I think you’re about to suggest, you can put that fool thing away…I have enough flying chickens in my life as it is without you lot adding more. Give me your hand.” Sparks pout immediately changed into a look of intrigue as he tucked the ball back into his pocket and obediently held out his hand. He gasped as Girahim pressed a large blue sapphire shaped like a diamond into his palm. “Hold on tight.” Girahim warned as his blackened fingers closed over Sparks wrists. The trainer’s heart pounded against his ribcage as he closed his fist over the gem in his left hand and clasped Girahims forearm with his right. “I doubt you will experience much of this back home…” The Hylian murmured heatedly, winking at him again. Suddenly the air around them thickened and black and gold shapes danced in the trainer’s vision. He shook his head, blinking hard as the world around him spun. He could see Girahims body in front of him disappearing in a whirl of black and gold, before he squeezed his eyes shut and knew no more.  
  
It happened all at once: Link yelled and nearly leaped onto the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, Zelda screamed and stumbled back toward her father and Instructor Owlan stepped surprisingly in front of Blanche who grasped Candelas arm with one hand while the other dove into her overcoat, presumably searching for Gardevoir. As the sea of black and gold faded, Girahim and Spark stumbled forward, laughing raucously at the faces of the surrounding crowd.  
  
“If only I had a camera!” Spark gasped, doubled over and pounding his fist against his knee. “You should see your faces! That was awesome!” He straightened and turned, clapping Girahim on the shoulder as Blanche and Candela simultaneously flipped him off. Girahim inclined his head toward Spark and turned to take Links hand, drawing the man into his chest.  
  
“Did I scare you?” He purred into Links ear. His partner shivered, and Girahim held him tighter.  
  
“Oh honestly…” Zelda puffed, crossing her arms and striding back into the center of the room. Headmaster Gaepora chuckled, and Owlan relaxed, turning toward Blanche and offering them a lingering smile before striding over to a still breathless Spark.  
  
“You must be the third…” Instructor Owlan extended his hand, and Spark straightened, swallowing the rest of his giggles as he accepted the instructor’s handshake.  
  
“Instructor Owlan was just informing us of this year’s Mother’s Moon cycle.” Zelda cut in, somehow radiating the natural authority she had always seemed to have even before assuming her new role as their goddess. “Please go on Instructor…” Owlan inclined his head respectively toward Zelda and walked around to lay his hands upon the surface at the head of the table. The rest of the room’s occupants crowded around the edges, leaning in to catch his words;  
  
“As I was indeed saying,” He began in that familiar, velvety tone that had almost put Link to sleep on several occasions in his classes, “This year’s Mother’s Moon cycle began yesterday, and as you have already found out, it will end tomorrow. I thereby believe it would be in your best interests to make your way to Rainbow Island to see Levias. He is the most familiar with the islands within the thunderhead, and has a vast knowledge much greater than mine even on the various lore and folk traditions of ancient Hyrule.” Owlan finished, gazing around at his audience with burnished hazel eyes. His elegant sweep of white hair fell over his shoulders as he leaned upon the surface of the table. Link noted that Blanche’s eyes hadn’t once left the instructor’s face as he spoke. Zelda stepped forward;  
  
“That being said, I propose that Link, myself and the trainers go on to see Levias, and find out if Rainbow Island, under the influence of The Mother’s Moon…can transport the three of you back home.” A heavy silence met these words as exchanged glances flickered around the room. The Hylians smiled at the Pokemon Trainers as unspoken words of friendship and gratitude passed between them.  
  
The moment passed and a frenzy of activity ensued as all made ready to leave. Zelda had invited her father, but Headmaster Gaepora made his excuses that he was needed elsewhere as his eyes widened meaningfully at his daughter.  
  
“Oh!” She squeaked, “Right! Sorry!” Gaepora rumbled a rich chuckle, embracing her tightly and whispering…something…into her ear. Link rounded then on Girahim, about to demand an answer and was immediately drowned in an aggressive kiss from his partner. Owlan caught Blanches arm and led them off to the side…  
  
“There’s…an event of sorts…tonight…down in Ordon. I wondered if perhaps…though I know our time together is painstakingly brief…” He trailed off in barely more than a whisper, his eyes casting about nervously, but Blanche smiled, wending their fingers into his.  
  
“I would love to be your date.” They answered softly, leaning in to place a gentle peck on the instructor’s cheek. He blushed and nodded, a feeling of boyish excitement that he hadn’t allowed himself in years swelling within him.  
Zelda strode up behind Spark and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned and smiled warmly down at her.  
  
“Care to escort a lady out?” She said, managing to emulate self-importance and smile deviously all at the same time. Chuckling, Spark offered his arm and she snaked her hand through it. As though their exit was some kind of summons, Candela offered her thanks to both Instructor Owlan and Headmaster Gaepora before following suit. Blanche winked at Owlan as they sauntered after Candela. Link stared after the entourage before turning to offer his own appreciations to Owlan and Gaepora. Taking Girahim by the hand, he led them from the study and closed the door behind him. Zelda and the trainers were already on the stairs, but Girahim pulled the knight back by his collar and kissed him again.  
  
“You’re awfully needy…” Link murmured breathlessly as Girahims hands roved his body aggressively.  
  
“Don’t expect that to change anytime soon…” The other man whispered into Link’s ear.  
  
“Is Spark a good kisser then?” Link asked playfully, unable to help himself.  
  
“Brat.” Girahim jabbed him painfully in the side. He straightened, his hands lingering on Links shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. “He was a perfect gentleman, and I am in love with you.” Link smiled broadly and snaked his hands around Girahims waist, burying his nose in the flowery scent of his clothing. “Now, you need to run along, and I have urgent business elsewhere. But don’t think I won’t be back to snap you up later…” he murmured into the soft woolen folds of Links ridiculous hat. “I have half a mind to fuck you so thoroughly, you’ll be blowing cum out of your nose for a month.” His voice dropped to a growl as his hands slid down over Links buttocks, nails digging in just under the point of pain. And with that, he swept away toward the staircase, leaving Link, gasping for breath and tugging miserably at the crotch of his trousers behind him.  
  
“Frustration’s a bitch, id’nit?” He called in a wicked sing-song voice over his shoulder before snapping his fingers.  
  
Later…  
  
In less than 3 moves, Demon made quick work of the Keese that dive-bombed the young captain as he made his way toward the waterfall cave, following a gut feeling. He was determined to find his Loftwing without whistling for her after the way she had left him earlier that morning. They had returned to Skyloft a short time ago after a successful visit with Levias and all of a sudden every one of them seemed to have somewhere important to be, muttering excuse after excuse as the trainers summoned their flying Pokemon to head back to the surface and Zelda turned back toward the academy. Link had sighed and rolled his eyes, already resigned to the fact that probably no one was going to tell him anything. Just as he had made up his mind to pursue his current venture, Zelda had turned back to him…  
  
… … …. … … ….  
  
… “Er…Link…I have a small request…” She shuffled her feet nervously, the color rising in her cheeks. Link could only stare, at an utter loss for what she could possibly want. “I need to, er…borrow your Gossip Stone…just for the remainder of the afternoon…” Her initially tentative words suddenly flowed out in a great rush as she raised her watery blue eyes to his.  
  
“Zelda, don’t you have your own?” He asked suspiciously.  
  
“Well, yes…but I lent it to father and I need a way to communicate with him.” She continued in a tone that indicated that she had obviously pre-rehearsed this response. Link rolled his eyes and reached under his collar, producing the small blue pointed stone from around his neck. He could feel his irritation rising, and could no longer contain himself;  
  
“When the hell are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He burst out, glaring at her. She smiled sadly at him.  
  
“You’ll see…very soon, I promise Link…” She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek before whirling around and jogging up the steps to Knight Academy, cupping her hands around the stone.  
And then something occurred to him that almost made him pound his forehead with his fists for not noticing sooner…Girahim had teleported he and Spark into Gaepora’s office earlier…Growling under his breath, he stormed down the path, fuming, toward the waterfall, not bothering to holler after his so-called friend…  
  
… … …. … … ….  
  
…Sighing, Link loped up the slope and vaulted over a particularly large boulder, coming to rest before a small spring. A Starry Firefly droned lazily over the dark, glassy surface. He exchanged his sword for his bug net as the gently glowing insect hovered, unaware, among the reeds. He crouched low, stalking slowly toward the fluttering beetle so as not to frighten it off and swung sideways. Bingo. Smiling, he sat back on his haunches and plunged his hand into the soft folds of the net until he felt his fingers close on the hard outer surface of the insects back. Thankfully, unlike Sky Stags, Starry Fireflies did not possess much in the way of defenses. Gently he withdrew the still-glowing creature and with his other hand he secured a small string around the bugs girth so it couldn’t struggle or injure itself in his pouch. He sighed, setting his net aside and studying his reflection in the dark pool before him…the trainers were departing across Rainbow Islands bridge in the morning…  
  
… … …. …. … …  
  
… “It is, indeed a strange coincidence that you come before me today…” Levias rumbled in a voice that sounded as though a mountain were being drug along the ground. “I have just been wondering myself what the strange structure that has been appearing amidst the rainbow for the past two days is all about.” In unison, the trainers, Link and Zelda gazed upward at the glittering rainbow that arched from one end of the small island to the other. Levias chuckled, the sound of a small earthquake. “The structure only materializes with the appearance of the moon.” He boomed, gliding joyfully in a wide circle. “It is clear to me now, that this appearance must coincide with the phases of Hylia’s Moon. With that knowledge, I would say you three have until tomorrow morning early to get back over the bridge with any hope of returning home again.”…  
  
… … …. … … ….  
  
… “Still netting butterflies, my Sky-child?” A familiar voice jerked Link out of his trance and he jumped up, looking toward the source of the oily voice. Girahim lounged lazily upon the large boulder he had hopped over only moments before. Link stowed his net as he sauntered over to the man and leaned over him, placing his arms on either side of him and trapping him against the rough stone. He grinned into Girahims beautiful pale face, made even the more so in the dim ethereal light of the cave. He licked the tip of his nose and sprang away chuckling. Girahim grunted a sound of disgust and pushed himself off the rock, falling in next to Link as he continued his stroll through the cave.  
  
“For your information, it’s a firefly, and excuse me for trying to find something to occupy myself while you all run around like monkeys, lying to my face and stammering your useless apologies.” He had intended for this to come out in good humor, but he found his voice rising angrily in spite of himself. Girahim stopped, breathing a hopeless sigh and caught the knight’s tunic sleeve, forcing him to stumble back around.  
  
“I simply can’t tell you, my love…” He began, stroking Links soft sandy hair and looking meaningfully into his eyes, filling him with his rich chocolaty gaze. “But rest assured, you’ll—“  
  
“I know, I know…” The young captain mumbled irritably, catching Girahims hands as they toyed with his hair.  
  
“Come here…” Girahim said suddenly, taking Links fingers and dragging him down the trail to a small ledge that jutted out from the caves wall. He pulled him down to sit upon the smooth surface and rummaged under his cloak as Link looked on, utterly nonplussed. “Pick a hand.” He cajoled, a broad smirk on his face as he hid both hands behind his back. Link stared levelly back. “No tricks…” Girahim whispered. Link pointed to his left arm, before the man’s smile melted his face. With a flourish, Girahim produced a handsome leather scroll that was tied neatly in the center. Link glanced at him before accepting the bundle with a surprisingly steady hand. Girahim nodded in encouragement. “Open it...”  
Link gently unlaced the delicate leather cord that held the cylindrical package closed and as the lacing fell away, a thick roll of canvas tumbled open in his lap. He gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as a beautiful scene filled his vision. It was a painting; the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. In the center, his own figure stood, hands clasped over Demons hilt, the point of the blade directed downward. From the tip of the sword bloomed a wash of birds and insects and plants and animals; familiar scenes and faces from Skyloft smiled up at him as the images blended smoothly into the forest of Faron Woods. Greens and browns gave way to bright ochres and siennas as the forest scene merged seamlessly into the sands of Lanayru. The great dragon laughed jovially up at him. The sands gave way once again to dark reds and rich earthy umbers as the towering peak of Eldin volcano rose in the right hand corner of the painting. Links eyes swept to the head of the masterpiece where a spectacular sunset sky and…tears welled in his eyes as he took in the beautiful flowing figure of Fi, crowned the top center section of the image. And there behind the Link in the painting, his arms wrapped in a permanent embrace around The Hero, was Girahim. Link choked back the sob that threatened him, pressing a hand to his lips as he continued to gaze hungrily into the pastoral majesty before him, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. His ears registered movement as Girahim shifted upon the stone, sliding behind Link. He snaked his arms around the knight’s chest and slung his legs to either side, drawing him close. He could feel Links body twitch with stubbornly repressed emotion. He smiled, leaning in and planting soft kisses up his ear.  
  
“Happy Birthday my love.”  
  
Link wasn’t sure how long they sat in silence on the small precipice of stone, but after what seemed like an hour even though he was sure it wasn’t, he gently, and almost regretfully rolled up the canvas and secured the leather cord once more. When he was sure he could speak without his voice cracking, he turned toward Girahim who had said nothing more, seemingly content to drink in the moment.  
  
“Did you…? Did you do this?” He asked shakily, Girahim smiled at him,  
  
“What can I say? I’m good with my hands.” Link finally smiled, and Girahim leaned back, splaying his fingers behind him. “Batreaux’s been helping me…one of us should have a worth-while hobby…” He trailed off, his eyes flickering to the bug net poking out of his partners pouch. Link threw his head back and barked a laugh that echoed off the cave walls.  
  
“It’s really, really beautiful, Girahim. Thank you.” Link fixed his eyes once more on his partner. Girahim winked.  
  
“I’m glad you like it, dear.” He rose, hopping gracefully off the stone surface and offering his charred hand to Link, who took it, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet. The knight carefully stowed the scroll in an empty pouch and dusted off his breeches.  
  
“I hadn’t even given any thought…” Link began awkwardly, “I mean, it’s been so long since I’ve actually celebrated a birthday, and with everything going on…” Girahim shot him a crooked smile.  
  
“Here, you missed a spot…” He teased, brushing at Links behind and pinching him. Though the abrupt deflection was not lost on the young captain, he didn’t press the matter. A sneaking suspicion was brewing in him now, but he would be patient. Whatever happened would happen.  
  
“Now, what in the goddess’ good graces are you doing out here?” Girahim asked curiously, casting a fleeting glance around the cave, hands on his hips.  
  
“I was following my loftwing.” Link answered simply as they set out again toward the opposite end of the cave, which shouldn’t be far now. Girahim snorted,  
  
“What, pray tell, is so interesting about that great red vulture that has you chasing after it with nowhere to even fly to?” He scoffed. Link shook his head with a grin,  
  
“That’s just it, I dunno…”  
  
A short while later, they stepped, blinking, into the soft sheltered light of the cave’s far side. Link’s ears pricked for any sounds of distress, but only the soft breeze and the fall of water met his ears. They continued around the corner of the island, plagued by Girahims relentless muttering, when Link let out a shout of surprise. There, nestled deep in the recesses of the cove in which she had formerly been imprisoned by Groose and his cronies, was Links beautiful crimson Loftwing. She tittered softly as they approached, her sharp eyes regarding him warmly. Even Girahims curiosity seemed to get the better of him as he crept forward beside Link. Abruptly, the great bird stood and ruffled her feathers, and Link gasped aloud. Girahim groaned. Beneath her soft, downy undercarriage lay three bright teal eggs.  
  
Much later…  
  
Link blinked diamond afterimage from his vision as he and Girahim materialized in their bedchamber back in Lanayru. Brilliant rays of late afternoon sun washed out the sandstone tiles and an almost-too-warm breeze ruffled Links hair. The ex-demon wasted no time in leaning right in to Links ear and whispering;  
  
“I want you naked and writhing in my bed five minutes ago.” Link didn’t need to be told twice, relieved at any excuse to strip out of his already sweat-dampened clothing. Pushing him backward onto the mattress, Girahim straddled him, his hand going immediately to both of their cocks and massaging them hard. Link grunted thickly as their mouths met, tongues flicking impatiently between their closed lips. The knights hands gripped the other mans shoulders as he felt his erection throb. Girahim broke away, licking wet trails into the skin of his neck and collar with his long tongue.  
It’s your birthday, my love…” Girahim murmured into the moist skin of Links neck. “Tell me what you want…” he rasped as his partner moaned, thrusting his hips into his swirling fingers. In answer, Girahim felt Links hands pressing his shoulders down. “Here?” He teased, kneading Links nipples with his tongue to another sharp gasp. “How about here…” He oozed, licking another long wet line over the man’s belly and down his inner thigh.  
  
“Fuck, Girahim…” Link groaned throatily, squeezing his eyes shut and falling back into his pillows.  
  
“Oh, this is what you want…” Girahim growled huskily as the tip of his tongue barely flicked the tip of his partners rock-hard member. Smiling deviously, he snaked his arms under Links thighs and tugged his hips up. Tucking his silken swathe of hair behind his ear, he lowered his mouth over The Hero’s cock and sucked. Above him, Link ‘mmmd’ and ‘aaaahhhhd’, his hands grasping at the bed linens. Girahim could feel the other man’s legs flexing against his back as he sucked him like a lollipop. He could taste pre-cum pooling in his mouth and he released him, crawling up to take Links lips aggressively. His partner’s fingers twirled in Girahims sweaty hair and tugged at his scalp hungrily. “Now what?” He whispered into Links ear. Words were once again, not required as Link slid out from under the taller man and instead, knelt on his knees behind him, stroking his muscular hips with feverish fingers and grinding the shaft of his cock against the dark crease that separated his pale flesh. Breathing deeply, Link lowered his lips over the dark pucker of Girahims entrance and flattened his tongue wetly, gliding all the way to the point at which the crevice gave way to smooth skin again. Girahim shuddered. Link smiled against his back; he had never done this to him before. It was one aspect of their sexual relationship that he had had to build up a bit of courage for. He slid his hand between his partner’s legs and pumped his shaft, his mouth returning to lick him open slowly. Girahim moaned and gasped into the pillows as Links tongue slid slowly deeper inside him. Panting slightly, Link removed his mouth and instead brought his thumb to the soft puckered surface. He massaged gentle but insistent circles into his resistant flesh until slowly he sank his thumb inside. Withdrawing the digit he alternated with his tongue again. He could feel his hand growing sticky upon Girahims cock and he withdrew it.  
“For Goddess’ sake, FUCK ME.” Girahim moaned into the pillow. Link smiled as he brought his hand to his own erection and pressed first the tip and then slowly his entire length inside Girahims throbbing entrance. He wiped sweat from his brow as he spread the man’s cheeks wider, fucking him hard. He didn’t last long after that.  
  
“GgggaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH” Link cried aloud, his head spinning as he felt cum spurt into his partner’s depths. Pulling out slowly, he bent and licked the trail of hot liquid that seeped from the void left by his girth. Girahim, however was not quite ready to bask in the afterglow as he swung around and seized Links hand. He pulled him out to the balcony and bent him over the stone barrier. Link gasped as his very breath was stolen away. Girahim nudged his legs wide, spat thickly into his hand and deftly began to work Link open with one hand while the other maintained his erection. He leaned over his partners back and kissed his sweaty skin as the knight continued to moan loudly over the side of the rail. Girahim moved behind him and in one swift motion, plunged his entire length inside. He felt as though he were being torn in two, and couldn’t get enough of it. Neither man bothered to stifle the strangled cries that filled the endless silence of the desert as Girahim ravaged him. Link could hear his grunts growing louder as he careened toward orgasm; felt as warm liquid seemed to fill every remaining crack and crevice in his body. Euphoric dizziness swept over him, and his fingers grasped at the stone barrier as Girahim withdrew his softening member. Panting hard, both men sagged against the stone.  
  
For no apparent reason, Link suddenly felt a bubble of laughter rising inside him and before he could stop it, it burst out of his mouth; a content and satisfied sound that he couldn’t stop. Girahim looked over at him from underneath his arm, a look of utter confusion on his face. For whatever reason, this only served to fuel Link’s fit of hysteria and pretty soon, Girahims deeper chuckles joined his, filling the early evening air. For a long moment neither of them could breathe. Finally, when he felt he could speak without dissolving once more into fits of mirth, Link spoke;  
  
“I love you…so much” He said breathlessly. Pushing himself off the stone barrier, Girahim circled behind his partner and wrapped him in his arms.  
  
“I love you too, Link." Girahim whispered into his hair. "Now, as both of us know you’re not an idiot…eighty-five percent of the time anyway…” Link gasped, his head whipping around, annoyed but Girahim smothered his mouth in his hand and continued as a smile split his face. “…we should go and get ready for your party…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in all seriousness the last chapter might not come until this weekend, cuz muggle job n' stuff....


	6. A Semi-Unexpected Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's partaaaayyyy! Wooooo! Okay, so full disclosure, this chapter was the hardest to write...idk why...The feels are REAL in this chapter in particular...love some fluffs.

“So…are you going to tell me why you have Zelda’s Gossip Stone and she has mine?” The knight’s muffled voice drifted from deep within the large wardrobe from which he was busily selecting something to wear that wasn’t green. Girahim smirked at his reflection in the wash room mirror.  
  
“Nope!” He called back resiliently, “The Goddess will have my hide as it is if you fail to act adequately surprised.” He leaned in, delicately smudging plum shadow under his lower lids. This particular characteristic that had once been a purely organic discoloration of his skin when he was cursed had rather grown on him, and he had spent more time than he’d like to admit perfecting a shade that would mimic the effect whenever he desired. Besides, Link had told him it made him look daring and impetuous. He ran his fingers through his silken fringe and pursed his lips in the mirror. He had decided on a steel gray silk tunic with black diamond embroidery that crept over the shoulders and down the lace-up front. The sleeves were more fitted and he rolled them above his elbows. He smiled, smoothing his hands over perfectly tailored black breeches that hugged his curves in all the right places. Blowing his reflection a kiss, he ducked out the room and back into the main chamber where Link was turning and twisting in the mirror that stood behind the writing desk. He had on sky blue linen tunic with intricately carved wooden buttons that stood open at the collar. The front hem of the top was half-tucked into camel brown brushed suede breeches that accentuated his muscular figure wonderfully and he wore short, dark turned-down boots. Girahim smiled as his partner fussed with his fire earring gauges in the mirror; watched as he did a double take, turning right around as he noticed Girahims eyes on him. In a flash of Diamonds, the ex-demon was in front of him, looping his arms around his waist.  
  
“Stop fussing, you look wonderful…though perhaps not as good as you look without any clothes…” Girahim murmured, nipping his neck. Link laughed. “Are you ready, then?”  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose…” Link murmured, casting a sweeping gaze over his partner; drinking him in. Smirking, Girahim revealed Zeldas gossip stone and closed it into Links fist before grasping his wrists. In a whirl of black and gold, they disappeared.  
  
“SURPRISE!!” A hundred voices chorused as Link and Girahim materialized in the village square in Ordon. The Captain of the Guard immediately blushed brick red as Girahim, laughing, led him forward. Dozens of bright paper lanterns glowed overhead and music drifted from somewhere. Hands patted him on the back and fervent wishes of ‘Happy Birthday’ filled his ears. He finally raised his head, glancing left and right at the smiling faces around him; Orielle, Pipit and Karane, Fledge, Stritch and Cawlin, Beedle, Instructor Horwell and Headmaster Gaepora...what looked like the entire community of Skyloft had turned out to celebrate. Link squinted in the distance as he was steered toward the entrance to Hylia’s Place where the front doors had been thrown wide and extra tables had been set up outside. Instructor Owlan raised his fist with a laugh and Link blinked in surprise to see Blanches hand clasped in it. Across from them, Spark and Zelda cheered him on. Groose was trying to appear cool and composed as he sidled ever closer to Candela. It was painstakingly apparent from the look on her face that she knew exactly what he was on about, but she didn’t move away. Girahim squeezed his hand tighter still as Link looked up at him, smiling broadly. He winked down at his partner. As they drew level with Zelda, she pulled him into a tight embrace and looped his own blue sapphire stone back around his neck, grinning a bit guiltily. Link smiled and shook his head at her and she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Link.”  
At that moment, Pumm waded forward through the front doors of the inn, followed by Peatrice, both of them bearing large trays teetering precariously with a dozen-and-a-half mugs of pumpkin ale. He offered the tray to Link first, and the young captain carefully removed two mugs from opposing sides of the tray and handed one to Girahim. Looking into the crowd, he could see Kina and Fledge circulating through the rest of the villagers, dispersing drinks. He looked back up into Girahims face; being in the spotlight was his thing, Link always felt awkward and out of place when he was at the center of a big group. Taking a deep breath, the knight pulled a nearby chair over to him and stepped onto it. A hush fell over the onlookers, and he swallowed furiously, trying desperately to fight the color rising in his cheeks. For once, Girahim looked up at him, and smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Link looked out over the heads of the villagers, the many smiling faces that had supported him all his young life, through the conflict with Demise and who continued to stand by him now.  
  
“…So two Mogmas walk into a bar…you’d think one of them would’ve seen it!” He called, to a few amused chuckles and head shakes. His heart pounded against his ribs. Zelda snorted from behind him and Girahim whispered, “Oh Goddess…”  
  
“Okay,” He began again, “full disclosure, I’m not really great at this speech making thing…but, I am really touched to see all of your faces here tonight. I guess when your own life falls down the priority list, you sort of forget things like birthdays. I don’t say it to sound self-sacrificing or noble, because it’s been my life’s greatest honor to protect this world we live in…that we laugh and love freely in…” He glanced fleetingly at Girahim who returned his gaze with admiration. “…Given the choice, I would do it all again…except perhaps scaling Eldin Volcano…” A hum of warm laughter greeted this comment. “Thank you all…really…” He suddenly felt the warmth of a second body pressed into his back.  
  
“Now unless you want to stand there listening to more of my partner’s truly terrible jokes sober, let’s party!” Girahim roared.  
  
“Hear! HEAR!” The crowd chorused in return, raising their glasses to The Hero and the ex-demon. They all drank deeply as the music started up again. Girahim hopped off the chair first, offering his hand to Link who took it, a huge smile threatening to split his face in two. Zelda and the three trainers stepped forward, grinning, and Link breathed deeply, a hundred emotions circulating in his head all at once. Tonight surely promised to be one of the most wonderfully sensational nights of their lives.  
  
“Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!” chorused the group of knights who surrounded Groose. He winked at Candela, and they toasted before simultaneously bringing the large tankards to their lips. Groose tilted his head back and relaxed his throat, allowing the smooth, fizzy drink to slide easily down his throat. The cheers and stomps of the onlookers were almost deafening as he lowered his mug with a satisfied smack of his lips, wiping foam from his face. It was then that he looked over to see Candela drumming her fingers on her forearm, her eyebrow raised. She waggled her empty mug in his face. His eyes widened and she smiled deviously, blowing him a kiss.  
  
Owlan smiled as he linked arms with Blanche, and they swung in a wide circle as the music intensified. They laughed, throwing their head back as he grasped their fingers and twirled them into his chest and into a dip. It had been ages since he had danced but it came screaming back to him as the music ebbed and flowed in a robust jig. Hugging Blanche back into his shoulder, he slipped his hands under their arms and lifted them high, whirling them through the air. They giggled furiously, flinging their arms wide like a bird in flight; they had let their hair down and it rippled in a great silken wave. They both broke down into a fit of laughter as the music came to an abrupt halt and Owlan stumbled as Blanche’s feet touched back down to earth.  
  
“Would you like another drink, my La-dear?” He chuckled as they stumbled off the dance floor. He had been about to say ‘my lady’ and had barely caught himself. He mentally cursed himself for an ass and tried not to give any more attention to the slip, but he could feel Blanche’s eyes on him. It was damned lucky Spark had taken him aside earlier as it was, or he would’ve blundered the whole thing from the beginning. It wasn’t that he held any issue with a person disbanding with the rather black and white affair of gender assignment, it just wasn’t something he was accustomed to and he wanted to be respectful. It made no difference to him who Blanche wanted to be; it didn’t change how he felt about them. He could feel the color rising in his cheeks and hoped they would dismiss it as the drink.  
  
“Owlan…” The trainer’s silken voice whispered, cupping his cheek. Blanche’s aquamarine eyes looked into his rich hazel ones. “It’s really okay…” He gave them a small smile, swallowing guiltily and quite at a loss for how to recover himself. They spoke again; “Look, it means a lot that you’re making the effort…that’s more than I can say about a lot of other people where I come from…” Those cool blue eyes suddenly dropped to stare at the ground. Owlan mustered his courage and laced his fingers in theirs. Drawing their warm, pale hand to his lips he planted a kiss upon the back of it. Slowly, Blanche’s eyes slid back up to focus once more on his face. Owlan suddenly smiled mischievously, nodding his head in the direction of Link and Girahim who were raucously encouraging an arm wrestling tournament at a table across from them;  
  
“I know a guy who knows a guy…that would be happy to kick the ass of anyone who would cause you unhappiness.” Leaning in, he brushed his lips softly against theirs, asking…and Blanche answered by meeting him roughly, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.  
  
Sweat trickled down Spark’s brow as he strained into Link’s hand, his bicep twitching. The captain of the guard smiled, though his own arm was shaking and he could barely feel his fingers anymore. Spark bit his bottom lip, his strength waning.  
  
“Maybe you should’ve called your Pokemon to tap you out, eh Spark?” Link breathed; his arm felt like lead. Girahim stood behind him, barely breathing. Zelda stood behind Spark, eyes wide and cider dripping, un-noticed, out of the goblet clutched in her fist.  
  
“Speak for yourself…” Spark croaked, a vein popping in his temple, “…you look like you could use a stamina potion or two…” ‘OoooooohhHHHHHHH’ gasped the crowd around the table as a flurry of rupees changed hands.  
  
SMACK!! Link prevailed, sending Sparks fist headlong into the wooden surface of the table. The trainer slouched sullenly back in his chair and shook his arm vigorously. Zelda rubbed his shoulders and whispered comforts into his ear. Link leapt up and punched the air, before taking the full mug of ale Pipit handed him and passing it to Spark.  
  
“Losers, drink!” He chortled smugly as Spark took the mug with a grimace, his head already swimming.  
  
“If the birthday boy’s head grows any bigger, how will he ever manage to wear another one of those ridiculous hats?” Girahim suddenly announced with pompous smirk, taking Sparks seat. The trainer stumbled back with a grin and Zelda caught him under the arms. The ex-demon drained the rest of his mead in a single swallow and pushed up his sleeve, resting his elbow expectantly on the table. Link gulped, but set his face, resuming the seat opposite his partner.  
  
“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face.” He murmured with a grin as he raised his arm.

“You look wonderful tonight.” Spark said softly as they walked down the short path toward the Temple of Hylia. He knew it was cliché as fuck, but he didn’t care. His head was fuzzy, and it was difficult enough to form coherent sentences. From the way The Goddess giggled back at him, he knew she was on a similar plane. Besides, she was absolutely beautiful. The rising moon illuminated her brilliant golden hair, and the neckline of the coral dress she wore plunged down just far enough to show off a few agonizing inches of cleavage. He tried not to focus on what it might be like to place a trail of wet kisses there, and turned his eyes back forward. He felt her soft fingers reach out and grasp his own, pulling him back around to face her.  
  
“Spark…” She said, suddenly serious. He looked questioningly down into her face, a moonbeam flooding her sapphire colored eyes as she looked up at him uncomfortably. “…it’s just that…I saw the way you looked at Girahim…and Blanche sort of told me…I don’t care, of course…just…” She trailed off awkwardly and dropped her hand from his. Before he could say anything she spoke again; “I just…I watched Link fall for someone else…not that we were ever really in love or anything, it’s just…I can’t be sloppy seconds again…Hylia above, that sounds pathetic…” She broke off turning away from him and taking a few steps down the path. Spark didn’t let her get far as he closed the distance easily and drew up behind her. He turned her around to face him and cupped her chin, gazing once more into her eyes;  
  
“Zelda…you are the most astounding woman I have ever met. While my tastes don’t necessarily discriminate…I know it has to have been more than just fate that brought me to you. I wouldn’t trade my time with you for an army of Girahims…even if they were naked…well probably anyway…” He winked as she slugged him in the arm. “Ow!” He chuckled; it was still sore from his match with Link. Smiling, he leaned down and took her lips in a fervent kiss, sliding his fingers into her soft honey-colored strands. She raised up on her tiptoes and gripped his shoulders tightly as their mouths met, both sickly sweet with the taste of alcohol. He broke away to plant a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, breathing deeply into her neck. She inhaled slowly, tilting her head back. His inebriated mind was practically begging him to take her roughly and fulfill every single one of the fantasies he had entertained about her since their meeting two days ago, but he forced his hands to drift slowly; listening and feeling for cues from her body. Abruptly she grasped his wrists as they slithered over the smooth fabric of her bodice and shoved him sharply back up against the trunk of a nearby tree, taking his lips again aggressively. He gasped as a sharp breath of air was knocked from his lungs and smiled into her lips, her impulsivity catching him by surprise. Zelda continued to hold his wrists fast as she kissed him. He didn’t mind in the slightest; he appreciated a little domineering, particularly when he wasn’t expecting it. She giggled against his lips as she guided his hands to her shoulders, then over her collar, and then…God give him strength…brought them to rest upon the soft, warm mounds of her breasts. She pulled away, locking eyes with him as her hands drifted instead into his soft, short tresses. He barely drew breath as he looked deep into her eyes, his hands massaging her bosom gently beneath the folds of soft silk fabric, trying to decide how far he should push things. His groin twitched expectantly, willingly offering to make the choice for him. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, her warm breath in the slightly cooler evening air tumbling over his chest.  
Her head spun with drink and the ground beneath her feet seemed to waver as she closed her eyes, allowing Sparks hands to caress her. She was just sober enough that he shouldn’t feel guilty and just buzzed enough to no longer care about being responsible. Just for a few exhilarating moments, she was done being everyone’s goddess…the answer to everyone’s problems…  
  
“Ahem!”  
Jumping out of her skin, she whirled around with a gasp. Her head twinged painfully with the abrupt movement. Next to her, Spark sprang into action, his hand flickering into his jacket and withdrawing a Pokeball in the blink of an eye.  
  
“I do hope we aren’t interrupting anything too sentimental…” Girahim drawled, a crooked smile on his face as he took in the scene before him. Zelda’s chest rose and fell quickly as she fought to compose herself. Her shocked expression was quickly replaced with a scowl as she nervously smoothed her skirts. Spark returned the Pokeball within the folds of his jacket and let out a long breath, but his restless fidgeting and the bulge at his crotch gave Girahim all the information he needed. Next to him, Link stuffed a fist in his mouth as a wave of giggles rose in him. “If you’d like, we can always return later…but I distinctly remember you telling me to bring the birthday boy here ‘to present him with a special gift’” The ex-demon mocked in his best girly impersonation of The Goddess. Zeldas scowl deepened and she crossed her arms beneath her breasts. She stepped forward, as always unperturbed by Girahims snide comments and looked up into his face.  
  
“No, please…we were just passing the time waiting for you two…we’re done…” She continued with a glare now for Link who had tears of mirth streaming down his face. “Unless you’d all like to watch…” She finished, sweeping around with a smile for the combined looks of sudden shock that met this statement. Girahim recovered first, as usual, and shot back at her;  
  
“Don’t tempt me with a good time, darling…” He crooned as both he and Link fell in behind Zelda and they strolled back to where Spark stood, a weak smile inching back onto his face.  
  
“How’s your arm?” Asked Link, winking at him. Spark rolled his eyes with a laugh. Together they swaggered and stumbled, laughing toward the Temple.  
Presently, Zelda led them to the doors of a tumble-down side building. Link and Girahim recognized it immediately as the part of the Temple that had previously housed The Gate of Time and now currently served at the resting place for The Master Sword…and Fi…Link felt his chest tighten and he swallowed. He had been to visit Fi since returning the sword to its long slumber almost a year ago, but he still missed her cool, calculating stares and her brash honesty. Link stepped forward and laid his arm on Zeldas; she turned to look at him with a meaningful look in her eye.  
  
“What are we doing here?” He asked in a croaky whisper that he hoped Girahim and Spark wouldn’t hear.  
  
“It’s alright, Link…I have a surprise for you…trust me one more time, okay?” Girahim stepped suddenly behind Zelda and laid a hand upon her shoulder. Links eyes widened; something had definitely changed between these two. Girahim nodded encouragingly at him, a small smile curling his pale lips. Link puffed a sigh, not entirely convinced, but allowed the other two to push open the doors and steer him inside. Spark followed behind them, his head swiveling curiously from side to side. Their footfalls echoed, magnified a hundred times in the dim, moonlit glow of the great stone chamber. At Links request, this part of the temple was left intact as a tribute to Fi’s memory and as an homage to the conflict with Demise. To Links left, Zelda shivered slightly, her eyes flickering to the place where a Demise-controlled Girahim had abducted her with the intent to revive his master what seemed like ages ago. Noticing this, the ex-demon gripped her arm, tugging her out of her morbid thoughts. She gulped, looking around at him and smiling weakly. Stepping around the everlasting wreckage of the great stone gate, they gathered instead around the pedestal that housed The Master Sword, and at a meaningful look from Zelda, knelt around it. Spark remained standing, swinging his arms and a bit unsure of himself. Zelda smiled up at him and tugged him down to sit, cross-legged, next to her. Across from them, Girahim settled himself upon the dusty floor, Link beside him, his eyes continuing to glance uncertainly between his partner and his best friend. Grinning, Girahim cupped his cheek and kissed him reassuringly. As he did so, his other hand swept the leather cord holding Link’s gossip stone from around his neck, winking as he turned back to look at Zelda over the great hilt of the massive sword in front of them. She removed her own stone and handed it to Girahim. Links eyes widened as a bubble of comprehension blossomed in the back of his ale-soaked mind.  
  
“Are we seriously going t—“  
  
“Ssshhhhhh…” Girahim whispered softly, pressing a pale finger to his partner’s lips. Turning back to the hilt of the blade, the former sword spirit closed his fist around both of the stones and rested his other hand upon the pommel of the sword. Tilting his head back, his eyes drifted shut. Girahim let his mind wander, which wasn’t hard under the influence of several drinks…he let go of thoughts, emotions, and questions alike, allowing his consciousness to drift into a void of emptiness…but was it empty?...  
  
…His eyes flickered as he looked around himself; an infinite blackness surrounded him. He looked down and was surprised to find the attire of his days as Demises servant covering his body once again. Stark white breeches and a skin tight white tunic stretched over hard muscle, diamond cut-out patterns winding up the legs and over his chest. His hands smoothed the elegant folds of his red mantle. Raising his eyes into the familiar blackness of the Purgatory of the Guardians in front of him, he closed his eyes and nodded…  
  
…Back upon the stone floor of the temple, Zelda took a deep breath as Girahims head bobbed slowly up and down. Gingerly, she extended her hand and laid it upon the ex-demons, inhaling sharply at how warm it was upon the hilt. Looking back across at Link, she met his wide eyes. He nodded jerkily and extended his own hand, laying it upon hers. Spark merely watched in amazement. The Goddess closed her eyes and the room around her blurred, her thoughts drifting in and out as she felt her consciousness slipping…  
  
…Links eyelids flickered, finally opening as the figure of Zelda materialized across from him, clad in the stark white sheath she had worn in her long slumber to hold Demises prison. Link gasped aloud as he whirled around, taking in the blackness around him, eyes coming to rest upon Girahim, exactly as he had looked on the day they met in Skyview Temple what seemed like ages ago. His partner smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder. To his right, Zelda did the same, gesturing forward with soft look on her face. Together they turned, the strange mirror-like surface beneath their feet rippling, and as Links eyes focused ahead in the strange ethereal light of wherever it was Girahim had transported them, he gasped aloud. A brilliant blue, jewel-bright face regarded him warmly from just ahead, her wing-like arms rippling as she swept a bow. Though her face remained fixed, Link could have sworn he saw her wink at him.  
  
“It’s good to see you again, Master…” Fi’s sing-song voice washed over him, “Happy Birthday.”  
  
Sometime later…  
  
Link sagged between Zelda and Girahim as they steered him toward the stair that lead up to he and Girahim’s apartment above the cosmetology shop. All three of them were laughing uncontrollably. Girahim stumbled against the rail of the staircase that lead to the second floor, the knight collapsing against his chest in a renewed fit of giggles. Girahim cupped his hands under his partner’s arms to keep him from sliding down into the dirt, but it was a close thing. The world around them revolved, and Zeldas laughter sounded hazy and far away in his ears.  
  
“I dunno if y’all’ll make it up those stairsssss….ssss!” Zelda gasped, clutching a stitch in her side and pointing at Link as he scrabbled to stand up. Girahim pivoted behind his partner, placing his hands upon the rail with a snort as the knight brushed him away stammering ‘I got this…m’alright…!’ Spark had returned to the party to check on Blanche and Candela, but Zelda would be lying to herself if she hadn’t thought about going to find him for a nightcap later.  
  
“Unfortunately, I don’t think I could conjure so much as a puff of s- smoke let alone teleport our drunk asses ups-s-stairs…” Girahim chuckled, leaning his elbows upon the rail as Link swayed unsteadily, grinning stupidly between the two people he loved more than anything. Zelda slumped against the wall of the shop as another fit of giggles wracked her, her head throbbing painfully.  
  
“Yoo guyyys….” Link slurred, looking blearily from Zelda to Girahim. “I luff yoo guyyysss…..ssssoooo much….this was da best birfdaayyy….evaaaaarrrrrr…..” He burped richly, brandishing his finger toward the starry sky. Girahim smothered a fresh wave of laughter into the back of his hand and turned toward Zelda.  
  
“I think we’re in for a looong night…and likely an even looooonger morning…” He slurred thickly, slinging his arm back under Links shoulders as the knight slumped forward once again, his head lolling into Girahim’s shoulder. Zelda stumbled forward to catch Links other arm once again as the trio drunkenly swung onto the stairs, dissolving into laughter again.  
  
“We gotta be sober enough to meet at Rainbow Island eaaaarrrrlyyyyy….” Zelda groaned as they trudged carefully up the stairs one by one.  
  
“Uggghhhhh…” Girahim drawled, rolling his eyes and hitching Links practically lifeless body higher on his shoulder. “How ‘bout I let you kissssSpark goo’bye for the both of us an’ stay here?” He muttered drunkenly. “No promises for this’un anyway…” He inclined his head toward Link whos eyes flickered; he was beginning to look a bit green. Zelda smirked at him as they emerged, panting slightly upon the top of the landing and Girahim tugged open the door. They giggled and gasped and struggled inside and down the hallway. Girahim jerked the door to their apartment open and they stumbled with a half conscious Link toward the bed. With a relieved sigh, the three of them flopped backward onto the bed, grateful to cast off the dead weight of the poor, drunken hero. Zelda tilted her head toward him, squeezing her eyes shut as the room spun uncomfortably around her. Her captain did not stir, his chest rising and falling deeply, a hand drawn over his breast exactly as he had fallen. She smiled, her eyes sliding to meet Girahims as he looked back at her over Links chest. Gently, she tugged her arm out from under Links shoulder and sat up with difficulty; she had had far too much to drink herself. They sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from the sweeping movements of Girahims fingers in Links bangs. She tried to focus on the constellation of stars just outside the window. There were things that she still needed to say to Girahim. Link had told her the reasons he had joined Demise’s cause all those years ago, and she knew that even inadvertently, she was still partly responsible. She had unknowingly cast aside this once loyal being…sealing his fate of betrayal. She had used Link to achieve her own ends…Even though Hylia was realistically her predecessor, they were still a part of each other. She could hardly blame Girahim for harboring such a long-burning hatred for her.  
  
“…Something on your mind, your grace?” Girahim murmured from behind her on the bed. She tucked her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin upon her forearms.  
  
“Girahim, I owe you an apology.” She spoke in barely more than a whisper, without turning toward him.  
Girahims eyes widened as he gazed at Zeldas back. Whatever he had been expecting her to say, it wasn’t that. He knew his resentment of Hylia was ever present in their interactions together, and he had really been trying to bury his feelings in the interest of his partner. If he were truly honest with himself, he knew he shouldn’t blame Zelda for what had happened to his parents almost fifty-six year ago, but it didn’t stop him from brow beating her at almost every opportunity. Perhaps what really nagged at him was his failure at achieving true closure. Demise was gone, but revenge was not the same as absolution. There were no graves upon which to leave flowers or express his feelings of loss. Meeting Link had initiated a healing trend he would never have thought possible, but there was still a festering hole in his heart. But as she spoke the words, he felt it twinge…it wasn’t pain. He carefully slid his arm out from under the sleeping form of his partner and sat up, turning his rich chocolate eyes on her, for once at a loss for words.  
  
“Just as I have accepted the responsibilities of my predecessor, I must also accept her blunders.” She went on, surprisingly soberly. She turned her blue eyes on him; they were the exact same color as Links. Her gaze was surprisingly focused, but she still swayed a bit. “I’m sorry for the loss of your loved ones…and I hope that one day I am worthy of your forgiveness.” A single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek, leaving a wet spot on the coral neckline of her dress. Girahim reached over and swiped his thumb gently over the wet trail upon her cheek and smiled sadly at her.  
  
“Zelda, I have been an arrogant fool…” He began, “…not that that’s out of character for me, but…I thought…that if I could hold you responsible for what happened, it would somehow bring me closure.” She gave him a weak smile, her hand drifting up to hold his. “I don’t expect the pain to ever completely go away, but every moment I spend here rebuilding my life greatly lessens it.” He took her other hand in his and stared more intently at her, blinking the drunken haze away, “Whatever your role as The Goddess may be, you are still Zelda…and I would be honored to be considered a friend.” Her smile widened.  
At that exact moment, Link shifted between them, groaning as he pushed himself up on his elbows. His eyes fluttered as his he looked slowly from Girahim to Zelda. He pushed himself up further, immediately regretting it as the room heaved unpleasantly, and he brought a hand to his temples. Zelda bit her lip as she released Girahims fingers to rub Links shoulder. The ex-demon bit back a snigger.  
  
“Link…” She whispered, “Are you gonna be okay?” He definitely looked green now as he suddenly hunched over with a regrettable shudder, putting his head in his hands and trying to breathe deeply.  
  
“Oh, Goddess….” Girahim said loftily, “when will I learn to cut him off properly….”  
With a sudden jolt, the knight leapt off the bed, a hand clapped over his mouth and stumbled towards the bathroom, Zelda and Girahim’s ringing laughter pounding in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this fic is gonna be 7 chapters, lol but the last one will be supa' short cuz it's basically all the hangovers and sloppy goodbyes...please comment if you're reading and let me know what you think!


	7. Leave Takings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smutty implications but nothing that graphic*  
> Holy F, okay so 5 planned (but what even is that) chapters turned into 7 butitsfine. Firstly, I've only read back through this chap ONE TIME because I'm eager to conclude this thang, so hopefully it isn't too rocky. Secondly, I hope it doesn't end too brusquely but I didn't really want to keep drawing it out too much either...  
> 

The morning dawned bright and warm; the ethereal lavender light that preceded the sun filtered through the large front windows of Hylia’s Place, bathing the quiet dining hall in a peaceful light. The pub looked exactly as it should after a really great party; empty bottles lay on their sides, catching the cool blue rays and casting glittering reflections against the far wall. Heavy glass mugs littered the wooden tabletops and chairs and stools lay in disarray about the room, many tipped over onto the floor. Fledge snored in a corner, his head upon his folded arms that rested on the scrubbed wooden tabletop. Someone had thrown a blanket over his shoulders; a trickle of drool seeped into his tunic sleeve.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Fledges head snapped up as he startled with a yelp, flailing his arms wildly. Peatrice’s penetrating stare bored into him as he gasped and spluttered. She leaned into the clenched fist that still rested upon the table’s surface and glared into the sap-eyed youth’s face until he finally tumbled backward off the bench, backside hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
“Naptime’s over!” She scolded. Fledge gulped up at her, his legs twitching where they rested, looped over the bench he had all too previously been dreaming peacefully upon. “This place is a wreck, and our guests will be down soon! Now, get yourself together and get to it, Fledgeling!” Fledge scrabbled to gain purchase as she waggled a threatening finger in his face. With a sniff, she turned and bustled back toward the kitchen. Fledge let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding and pushed himself up.  
  
Link groaned, rolling away from the window and tugged the bedspread over his pounding head. A soft voice chuckled from somewhere outside the blanket and he snuggled deeper into the smooth muscular chest before him. He felt an arm loop over his shoulders, hugging him close.  
  
“Had a little too much fun, did we?” Girahims croaky morning whisper drifted, muffled, from above the cocoon of blankets.  
  
“Mmmffff…” Came Links indiscernible reply. Girahim peeled back the coverlet several inches and smiled as his partner’s face looked up at him, blinking slowly as though he were struggling to focus. His hair stood out in several different directions and his face was pallid and wan. The covers rustled as Girahim brought his fingers up gently through the mop of hair that he had held back out of the knight’s face only hours before as he wretched his guts out over the toilet. Link swallowed, clearly mustering the courage to speak. His lips were dry and tacky and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. “I wouldn’t blame you if you never let me drink again…” He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut once more. Girahims lips curled in a smile.  
  
“On a scale of one to incredibly stupid, I daresay even you achieved a new record, my love.” Girahim continued, his fingers tracing over Links bare shoulders, thumbs rubbing in gentle comforting circles. “Still…I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Link groaned again into his chest.  
  
“You weren’t exactly all prim and proper yourself…” Link murmured , the sickly sweet scent of stale alcohol emanating from both of them. Girahim snorted;  
  
“I suppose you’re right at that…” They were quiet for a moment, and then Link raised his head, squinting into his partner’s face;  
  
“How come you don’t feel just as I shitty as I do? I saw how much you put away and it was hardly any less than me.” Girahim laughed in earnest;  
  
“You sound positively disappointed, my little sparrow…you know I think I do feel a bit of something…a slight twinging of my fingers…” The ex-demon began, his hands drifting lazily over Links ribs, slithering over his hips… “Ow!” He yelped, recoiling slightly as Link sunk his teeth into the skin of his chest. Link immediately paid dearly for his retort as his head spun horribly and his stomach churned a threat. Though there was little left within him now, he knew it wouldn’t stop his body from rebelling spitefully anyway. Girahim massaged his breast, still chuckling as Link glowered pitifully up at him. “If I didn’t already know the extent of your current suffering, I’d punish you for that…” The seriousness of this threat was immediately made soft as Link felt Girahims other hand continue its quest over his hip, cupping his rear tightly. He smiled weakly then, letting out a long slow breath. With an effort, Link pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his face.  
  
“We should get ready…the trainers will be making for Rainbow Island soon…and I need…” He trailed off as his stomach gave an uncomfortable rumble.  
  
“…a bath?” Girahim whispered with a teasing grin.  
  
Zelda’s eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily in the twilight that would soon greet the rising sun. Her head twinged regrettably, though she was sure that Link likely suffered the greater. She turned her head toward the window and could just see the outline of the pale moon, stars still adorning it as the sky around lightened from an inky blue to a smooth, clear turquoise. They didn’t have much time. As quietly as she could, she drew back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the mattress, goose bumps prickling on her bare skin in the cool morning air. She exhaled slowly as the room gave an uncomfortable jolt, and gasped as a hand trailed from her shoulder down her spine, and came to rest upon her own, tugging her back gently. She turned, her eyes settling back upon the sleep-dazed, smiling face of Spark.  
  
He lay on his stomach, head cricked around to look at her, one misty green eye regarding her from against the feather pillow. The pale blue glow seeping through the window cast her body in shadow, but it backlit the smooth outline of her curves in a way that stirred him deep. Her hair fell in a burnished golden mess around her shoulders and over her breasts and if he could, he would have stayed there, waiting out the sunrise for the chance to fully appreciate the way he knew its brilliant rays would somehow find a way to enhance her already unmatched beauty. His smile deepened as he tugged her back toward him, turning on his side as she obediently slithered back into his embrace.  
  
“Five more minutes…” He whispered huskily, burying his nose in the cook of her neck and inhaling deeply. She shivered, allowing her body to relax further, opening to his touch.  
  
“That’s a rather lofty goal…” she murmured back, a smile creeping onto her lips, “considering that even round one last night was at least seven-and-a-half minutes…” Her words were immediately drowned as he rolled over her, taking her lips roughly. He wanted her, but he also wanted to not have to think about the moment that was suddenly too fast in coming that he would have to leave her. So for the next eleven minutes, at least…he allowed himself to live in the present.  
  
Blanche sighed and swirled their bamboo tea broodingly. The others hadn’t come down yet. They were supposed to be going home, they were supposed to be happy…or at least relieved…but somehow the thought only managed to set a deeper furrow to their brow…  
  
… … …. … … ….  
  
…Blanche inhaled sharply as Owlan stumbled with them into the writing desk, swinging the door of the room closed. Panting thickly against their lips, the sweet smell of alcohol and desire mingled as their mouths worked hungrily. He slid his hands beneath Blanche’s seat and lifted them easily to sit upon the desk. Despite the amount of drink they had consumed, Owlan had remained surprisingly gentle and controlled, but Blanche was beginning to tire of the delicate spun-glass treatment that always seemed to come with the territory of expressing who they were. They didn’t blame Owlan…he couldn’t possibly be expected to read their mind or be somehow magically forced into a wider range of understanding all in one night, but it didn’t stop the thoughts from grating. In a desperate attempt to convey these emotions without words, Blanche shouldered swiftly out of their jacket and threw it to the floor, kicking off their ankle boot simultaneously without breaking the embrace of his perfect, delicious lips. Their silk vest followed as their fingers returned insistently to the clasps of their blue lycra top, but Owlan’s caught them, finally breaking away and staring hard into Blanche’s face.  
  
“…Are you sure?” He asked…His hazel eyes glittered warmly in the low light as he held their gaze unblinking. The question really was whether his willingness to allow them to set the pace was a naturally chivalrous trait of his personality or if it was because he was treating Blanche differently. Ugh, stop over-thinking it... Owlan was different…Blanche couldn’t explain why they were second-guessing themselves now when Owlan had done nothing that could be characterized as overly sensitive all evening. Taking a few deep, ragged breaths, Blanche guided Owlans fingers to the remaining clasps of the tight blue fabric that hugged every curve of a body they had struggled for a long time to find some substitute for true comfort in. Owlans gaze didn’t falter for a moment as his fingers mechanically unhitched the fastenings one by one. Blanche threaded their own fingers around his waist and into the silken knot of fabric that held his pale linen robe closed. It slithered to the floor and the creamy linen followed, slipping from his muscular shoulders as he drew deep, calming breaths, his eyes unblinking as they continued to drink in Blanche’s blues. Slowly, he eased the tight fabric from Blanche’s shoulders and tossed it to the floor. With a gentle methodical touch that Blanche hadn’t even realized they needed, his hands returned to their bare skin, stroking the soft recesses of their collar, running over the hard, lithe muscle of their shoulders and over the soft mounds of their breasts. His hands didn’t linger…that was different. In the few sexual experiences Blanche could recall, the insistence with which men particularly focused on this rather traitorous characteristic always left them feeling ill-defined and out of sorts. It wasn’t for a lack of enjoyment from the touch itself, but rather from the hard-repressed knowledge that this somehow spelled out exactly who they were. But Owlan was different. Blanche swallowed a painful knot rising in their throat as they leaned in again, reclaiming Owlans lips as his fingers drifted to their thighs. Blanche buried their fingers into the soft pale tresses of Owlan’s silken hair that was, remarkably very similar to their own. He broke away once more, leaning in and drawing Blanche into the shelter of his chest. “Whether I need say it or not, I simply want you to be comfortable with wherever we end up tonight…I don’t like making assumptions…I am a scientist after all…I want you to show me…” He said in a smoky whisper that sent shivers up their spine and their heart hammering against his breast. Somehow, it was exactly what Blanche needed to hear, purely permissive and not alienating, and very suddenly they were more sure than ever…  
  
… …. … … …. … … ….  
  
…Blanche let the memory fade, sighing somewhat regrettably. They had left the room silently, without waking a still sleeping Owlan. The knowledge that they would be leaving behind something that finally felt so right so utterly unfinished continued to blacken Blanche’s mood as footsteps echoed on the landing. They looked toward the stairs as Candela’s figure appeared, stifling a yawn as she trudged melodramatically down each step.  
  
With a groan and a stretch of her arms, Candela flopped into the chair next to Blanche as Peatrice strode over with a fresh tray of tea and cream. The promising smells of more freshly baked muffins and God save her, frying bacon filled Candela’s nostrils as she took up the tea-pot. The stuff wasn’t bad, but she would be happy to go back to black coffee once they got home.  
  
“If you have some extra Ibuprofen, Blanche I’d not say no—“ She caught sight of Blanche’s face and broke off frowning. “What’s wrong?” Candela asked gently, laying a hand on their arm.  
  
“Nothing…” Blanche tried and failed…a moment of silence ensued as Candela waited for them to inevitably continue… “…I just…wish we had more time…that’s all…” Candela smiled sadly and squeezed their wrist comfortingly.  
  
“I’m sorry…” She left it at that. On more than one occasion since they had arrived here, Candela had found herself wishing that they had more time or that this would somehow not be the last time they encountered the Hylians, but it was useless to make the sorts of promises you didn’t know the first thing about keeping. They were rescued suddenly from their mutually fueled fretting with the arrival Spark and Zelda, whos appearance together did not go un-noticed. Candela shot Blanche a crooked grin and they returned it, though somewhat half-heartedly.  
  
“I suddenly find myself thankful I didn’t take the room underneath yours…” Candela said with smirk. Spark flipped her off, snaking his arm around Zelda’s shoulders as they made their way to the table.  
  
“That sentiment is mutual,” called the voice of Girahim, striding toward them from the entrance to the inn; his arm around Link somewhere between a loving embrace and a still-needed support. The Knight’s eyes were puffy and he still looked a little green around the edges. He deposited his severely hung-over partner into a chair and took the one beside him, pouring him a cup of tea and pressing it insistently into his hand. Link nodded his thanks and hunched over the table, perfectly content to do nothing but listen as a hum of chatter broke out.  
  
With the end of breakfast came the first rays of the sun, and with an exchange of regretful looks the party pushed back from the table. They rose, making ready to leave and Blanche hesitated, glancing toward the stair as if they had forgotten something in the room. While that wasn’t precisely untrue but no good could possibly come of drawing out a sloppy good-bye so they allowed Candela’s fingers to close around theirs, tugging them outside.  
  
Blinking in the first rays of the morning sun, the party glanced in unison at the bright circle of the moon as the edges began to blur against the pale blue sky. They needed to move quickly. Zelda and Link whistled, (Link with some difficulty as his head continued to pound) and the tell-tale sounds of approaching Loftwings met their ears. The captain protested the idea of flying even more than Girahim in his current state, but allowed his partner to pull him up in front of him on the great Crimson bird’s back. ‘They needed to fly together’ Girahim told him, ‘Or it wouldn’t be right’, like some bloody funeral entourage, more like, but Link didn’t argue further. Spark chose to ride with Zelda, but the other two trainers summoned their respective birds and one by one, the six friends took flight into the dawning sky…Candela’s breath caught as a cool blast of wind accosted her. It was all well and good for her to stay strong for Blanche; it tortured her that they were having to leave something so promising behind. Relationships weren’t always easy for them; mostly on account of other people. But Candela had her own reasons for wanting to stay…  
  
… … …. … … ….  
  
…Grabbing Groose by the hand she swung him around the corner of the building and pushed him against the wall, a yelp of surprise escaping his lips. She smiled, swaying back and forth slightly and he returned it with a warm chuckle. She drank in the handsome square of his strong jaw, the broad muscles of his chest and the delicate swathe of burgundy that crested his crown; she longed to sink her fingers into it and tug. His hands drifted to her shoulders, caressing them gently but she was through being polite and formal. With a wicked twist of her lips, she twined her fist into the front of his tunic and kissed him ferociously. With a grunt of shock against her lips, he leaned into her, snaking his fingers into hers and pivoting easily so that her wrists were now pinned high to the wall. She broke away, panting and tossing her short crop of hair with a deepening grin. Groose’s face smoldered as he looked the question into her dark eyes.  
  
“…either take me now, and fuck me until the sun rises…or walk away…” She whispered in answer…  
  
… … …. … … ….  
  
Levias was waiting for them as they landed, one at a time upon the green turf of Rainbow Island, the party all taking a moment to stare in awe at the great expanse of impossibly intricate white marble that stretched from one end of the island into the rainbow and then disappeared from sight.  
  
“It is time.” He rumbled heavily, bobbing hypnotically to and fro.  
  
Blanche turned to Link and carefully drew him into a tight embrace; Zelda and Girahim sandwiched Spark who blushed a furious crimson as Candela threw her head back, laughing. They continued to exchange parting embraces and fervent prayers that they would surely meet again when a second wave of distinct Loftwing calls met their ears, causing them all to turn. In the distance, they could just make out the shapes of three of the great birds soaring toward them. As they drew nearer, Link and Zelda were the first to recognize the deep royal blue of Gaepora’s animal, followed closely by the bright yellow of Owlan’s bird and the deep greenish-purple of Groose’s. Blanche and Candela both stepped forward as the Loftwings gently deposited their riders safely before taking flight again. No longer interested in pleasantries, Blanche rushed forward and Owlan caught them, closing his arms tightly around their shoulders. Similarly, Candela fell into Groose’s arms with a bit more gusto as he met her with several aggressive kisses. Gaepora merely laughed as he strode forward, greeting Levias formally before turning to the group.  
  
“Though we cannot, of course predict the things to come, I do sincerely hope that this will not be our last meeting.” The headmaster said, beaming around at them. The trainers inclined their heads respectfully before turning back to their respective Hylians with a last fervent farewell. Tears bloomed on Zeldas cheeks as she strode over to where Girahim and Link stood. The knight opened the arm that was not attached around Girahims hip and drew her in. Groose, Owlan and Gaepora joined them, looking on as the trainers strode arm in arm toward the great bridge. Abruptly, Spark turned a final time;  
  
“Link! Catch!” He called, revealing a red and white Pokeball and lobbing it into the air. Stepping forward, Link extended his arm and caught the smooth object as it soared toward him. When he looked up again, the trainers were gone.


End file.
